Key To My Desire
by SweetStories11
Summary: DMC SPOILERS! LizzieJack She didn’t remember her words exactly, because her soul was craving his presence, to be in his arms, for him to call her ‘Lizzie’ just once again. PLZ READ!
1. Regret

**A/N:** First of all… if you HAVE NOT seen PotC: DMC, then DO NOT read this, that is of course unless you want a bunch of spoilers xD Secondly, I would like to let you know that this is NOT a oneshot, but it will consist of four oneshots/drabbles combined. Hopefully you will give this a chance, because I really think you will enjoy it:) 

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, and this is not my plot. I am merely trying to put into writing what the actions in "Dead Man's Chest" portrayed. Thank you.

* * *

**Key To My Desire**

-Regret-

_"At times we act on impulse, without thinking at all, however when the moments that follow pass us by, our minds regain control, and our hearts seep with sorrow, for time cannot be turned back."_

..:-:..

A taste of the spewing waves, of countless days on the engulfing sea, and her mind had finally gone mad. Maybe she was what_ he _was, but she didn't believe it at the time. In her shimmering eyes, she held the memory of the last time she had seen him gaze on her. Those dark eyes, pouring into her soul, unleashed something inside of her that wasn't there before. All that time, the compass, the _stupid_ compass was guiding her in the right direction, it had showed her where her heart yearned to go.

Elizabeth Swann could have traveled around the world and back, and still she would have never thought he would have done it. He came back, back to the ship and he had saved them all. His smirk never ceased to shine on his face, radiating that strength and unwavering spirit of an adventurous pirate. He wasn't afraid of _anything_. So when she looked up and her eyes met his, shock poured through her veins and she let go of the rifle. Her mouth hung open speechless and her heart stopped. This was all a game to him, the life of a pirate.

When the remaining crew was trying to escape, something inside of her told her that the time had come. She turned towards him, he was saying goodbye to his ship. Somehow, she laughed shortly and a smile graced her face. He was a good man, but he brought with him the chance that her life could end right then and there. So she did the only thing she could do to save it. Her feet finally moved forward towards him, her heart beating fast; it was what she had wanted all along.

His eyes bore into her with dark questioning and his mouth parted slowly, unsure of her intentions. She put her hands on him and closed her eyes. The salty air filled her lungs and at the very touch of his dry lips, and the scent of rum on his breath, her mind was lost and for a moment she wasn't in control of herself. Their lips grazed over each other's like two reunited lovers and even more. His mouth overwhelmed hers and as he pulled her in closer, an inaudible moan filled the air around them. No one heard though; they deepened their first kiss, their hands traveling around each other as if in search of lost treasure. She couldn't resist his touch, his sense of freedom and the appealing curiosity. It was then that she pulled away slightly and that her eyes opened.

_Curiosity._

She had fallen into the trap, the trap of wonder and sensuality that hovered around the pirate. Before she knew what she had done, there was a sudden click of a handcuff and he looked down to see what she had happened to him.

"I'm… not… sorry…"

Her voice trembled, her heart raced and her mind completely overwhelmed itself. She stood in front of him for a few more seconds not knowing if she could break free of his gaze and the wonderful feeling that was spreading throughout her body. But the one single thought kept coming into her mind; he's selfish and the only way that she were to live, is for him to leave her life forever. Elizabeth finally resisted the temptation of feeling his lips on hers again, and she turned away, her hair flying back towards the man chained to the pole. With every step she took, her heart and mind battled each other, not knowing if she had done the right thing. As her shoulders shook, she looked into Will's eyes and her heart was crushed once again.

"He's staying behind… go!"

She didn't remember her words exactly, because her soul was craving his presence, to be in his arms, for him to call her _'Lizzie'_ just once again. But the swaying boat swept through the rushing waves and all she heard was the cracking of wood and the horrid violent snaps of the masts. Her eyes dared to turn and look back. The sight which they beheld horrified her and all she could think of was that man she left on the cursed ship. How his eyes would never back away from a fight, how his mangled hair would be drenched because he would be covered in the overbearing deep waters of the sea. Jack Sparrow would finally have a bath, and her eyes stung with tears, her heart wrenched with agony and her mouth opened as if it were to laugh. But nothing came out. She took a deep intake of air, and turned away from the sight of the destroyed Black Pearl, and the man who was now gone forever.

Everyone bowed their heads as the waters took them further and further away from the wreckage. All Elizabeth did was stare into nothingness, because that is what her life was. The fire that hid deep inside of her came to life when she had kissed him, and now that he was gone, it had died out, leaving a shallow cold inside of her. No one said anything and then when she finally managed to look up, her eyes came to a stop; Will sat across from her with his head bowed. How could she have betrayed him like that? Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of a governor, was due to wed William Turner, and what had she done? She had not even thought of him while her lips pressed up against Jack's. The woman shuddered and looked away, her jaw fastened in awe of her actions. She closed her eyes, and bit her tongue, because instead of darkness, his hollow eyes were right in front of her and they stared at her with sorrow.

..:-:..

They had sailed for a long time, and she didn't care how much it had taken them to make the journey. Every time tears started to well up in her eyes, she bit her tongue and hid them away deep in the back of her mind. She sat up erect and numb with her arms around her protectively. The swamp was filled with candlelight, so much that it sparkled in her eyes and illuminated her face. Everyone was there to mourn the death of the great Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked away disbelievingly; she should be burning at a stake right now, because she was the sole reason for his demise.

She sat down in the odd woman's hut and she would still not look Will in the eye. Her heart ached with the confusion that filled it. Did she really love him still? She was betrothed and had almost been married to him, the kind warm gentleman that he was. If that were so, then why was she not even thinking about him? Why did the flickers of memories she had shared with Jack, drinking rum and taunting each other so playfully, plague her? His smile shined at her when she closed her eyes and Elizabeth took the cup from the lady with hesitation. She was in no mood to drink or eat anything. But she looked up desperately when she began to speak of finding him, returning him to the world which she despised living in.

"Would you do _anything_ to get him back?"

The firelight flickered and her heart wrenched terribly in every possible direction. Those few moments, she had flown away with him to another world in which she and him were the only ones who lived, who shared such a passion for each other. She swallowed hard and her eyes narrowed. How could she have been so foolish when she said those last words to him? She had been lying straight through her teeth, to him and to herself. And now there was no doubt about it, she loved Jack Sparrow and her answer couldn't have been clearer.

"Yes," she replied, her voice shaking.

The realization overwhelmed her and she didn't know if she could face him if it was possible. But she knew she _would_ do anything, she would risk her entire life, just to save him and get him back, so that she could tell him she _was_ sorry… for acting like a stupid pirate.

Will turned towards her with a lump in his throat. He had sat there, the entire time, his heart draining away, bleeding its sorrow into every breath. With her single word, came the final blow and he closed his eyes with a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn't imagine that everything that had happened was real, but it was, without a single doubt.

* * *

**A/N:** This movie was just so amazing and brilliant! I'm now converted and I fully support the Jack/Lizzie pairing! So I was inspired to start writing this and I really do hope you have faith in me and put this on your story alert at least, because I think that even though movies are wonderful, they leave out SO much, because we don't know what the characters _think_. 

So, I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you so much for reading! Could you leave a review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Maybe Jack will give you some rum ;) lol!

-Monika-


	2. Recognition

_Disclaimer:_ Everything that is in italics (the speech) is not mine. It is taken from the movie so that I could express what happened with background to it. So please don't sue me! Copyright goes directly to Disney and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Thanks :)

* * *

**Key To My Desire**

-Recognition-

_"Most of the time, the mind overwhelms our emotions, and denial sets in, erasing all of what our heart believes. Though, once in a while, breakthroughs happen, and the heart wins the battle, so that truth prevails."_

..:-:..

The bloody compass is what started the entire mess and for the first time, Jack Sparrow wished that he had never received it to begin with. It was his very compass that showed him where the treasure chests were, but it was also his compass that had stopped working because he had met Miss Elizabeth Swan. Every time he tried, Jack Sparrow would close his eyes and hope for some kind of direction, but none of those attempts worked. The compass switched from right to left and Jack was floored. He couldn't think of a reason as to why it was broken. All he wanted was to find the key, get the heart of Davy Jones, and to control the fate of his soul. But if that was the case, then how come the compass didn't display a heading when he asked it to? Deep down, in the very pit of his heart, where his blood flowed and boiled, he understood the situation. However, denial can often times be insistent and that's the way it remained.

Thoughts of the fiery tempered woman would spring into his mind, and occasionally, the captain would smile to himself. Those fleeting moments of his life, which he spent with Miss Swan, would be etched into his memories forever. Since the moment he saw her, dressed so proper and elegantly, since he saw her roaring spirit in her deep eyes, Jack Sparrow knew that she was different from the rest. It was true that every woman was a target of the captain, but this one was an exception, for she stood her ground and demanded answers from him. She would always come up to his face with the question she wished to know the answer to. Each time, Jack gave her his most honest reply, well, some of the time. It was the curiosity, which sparked in her eyes, the never-ending thirst for knowledge about his pirate life, which kept him so intrigued by her. Elizabeth Swan was a woman of class, so why be bothered by the life of Captain Jack Sparrow?

As time flew by, the pressing conversations between the two of them became meaningful and personal. It shocked him somewhat, the way he would give into her demands so quickly, how he told her some of the truth, and nobody else. A game was played between the two, one that wasn't filled with rules, but instead with taunting inquiries and ultimatums. They enjoyed each other's challenges, inspired to take the other of bounds. But the end came, and she became proper once more. He was doomed from the beginning, to hang as a wanted man. Their time together was all buried in the soft sands of the past.

So when the moment arrived, when Jack Sparrow turned around and saw her standing there, fully clothed as a pirate, excitement sprang up inside of him. His eyes brightened with delight as her voice flooded through his ears. The first thing he did was he told her the truth, in that tantalizing manner which she was so accustomed to. _Of course_ she looked better in a dress, every woman did. He let the nature of a mischievous pirate get the best of him and he joked around with her. At first she seemed amused, but her expression turned serious at the mention of that pathetic man, Will. His tactics changed immediately and he saw the trust growing in her desperate eyes. Naturally, he lied; the underlying reason was because he wanted her to be near him, and for her to not hate him so much.

The days passed by without much enthusiasm, yet he found the atmosphere undeniably lighter and enjoyable. Her long glowing hair rustled in the breeze and her skin became illuminated by the rays of sunlight, which were cast on her figure. Jack found himself smiling more often, joking around with her and feeling much better about his fate. Her presence was like a gift that he secretly had wished for all along. The first thing he did when he saw her again was very crucial in his plan. He handed her the compass and he finally had his heading, he would finally obtain that which he desired most. A key and a chest, combined with its content would help him save his life. Crew and captain sailed onwards, but as he strutted along the decks, he would catch sight of her glances toward him and inside he laughed. What could she possibly find so intriguing about Jack Sparrow? Their little game was starting again, and on one fine day, it took a very interesting turn. Jack laughed as he remembered how much fun he had in those few minutes.

"_One word love, _curiosity_. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do, because you want it. To act on selfish impulse, you want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."_

Jack leaned a bit closer to her, slurring his words in a teasing fashion. Already he saw that her face was concerned and that she was thinking about his words deeply. But suddenly, she asked a question which he hadn't expected.

_"Why doesn't your compass work?"_

She cocked her eye intriguingly and the smirk was wiped off of his face. Jack Sparrow looked out to the sea and for a moment he actually thought about her question. Why was it really that his compass wouldn't work for him? And why did she want to know? He pushed his head up and tried to look like the question hadn't affected him the slightest bit.

"_My compass works fine."_

Her voice came back with strength and an unwavering solidity in her statement. It flowed through his veins and seeped into him like being sprayed with cold water. She was admitting an ironic truth.

"_Because you and I _are_ alike, and there will come a moment when you will have the chance to show it, to do the right thing."_

He smiled thoughtfully and looked away towards the sea. She continued to stare at him, trying to twist the power out of him and into her own hands. But Captain Jack Sparrow would have none of it. He came back with another witty comment so that he could prove that he wouldn't cave into her delicate voice.

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."_

"_You'll have the chance to do something… something courageous," _she walked up and stood next to him near the rail, her small laugh billowing in her throat,_ "and when you do, you'll discover something, that you're a good man." _

He looked at her for an instant, trying to believe the words that had come out of her mouth. For a moment, he wished that she would really think of him like that, but he smiled, knowing that they were still competeing against one another.

"_All evidence to the contrary."_

"_Oh I have faith in you. Want to know why?"_

"_Do tell dearie."_

He wouldn't look her in the face at that second. She was so sure of herself and her words caused him to think about his actions more than he had ever done so before. Lizzie had faith in him, and he couldn't possibly understand why.

"Curiosity._ You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."_

He slowly turned his head towards her, the soft words whispering into his face, her neck craning up at him, taunting, trying to lure him in. All of a sudden, his senses became blurry and she was the only thing he wanted. His mouth parted with hesitation, the temptation too much to bear. He turned towards her and took a breath of air. His eyes gazed at her face longingly.

"_I _do_ want to know what it tastes like."_

"_But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor."_

He brushed her face, her soft cheeks ever so gently and their breath came onto the others, mixing the salty air with hot steam. Suddenly, just millimeters away from fulfilling the yearning which filled his heart, his eyes widened and he pulled away, the dark mark on his hand growing rapidly. Elizabeth took a deep breath and he saw the happy pain in her eyes as he pulled away.

"_I'm proud of you Jack."_

His thoughts and emotions conflicted inside of him. After such a tempting offer, he had almost caved into her. But soon enough, they were interrupted and nothing happened. Davy Jones was getting in the way, yet again. Land had been spotted and once more his thoughts shifted to the task at hand. Suddenly a man stopped him, someone he loathed yet couldn't care less for at the same time. Norrington said one simple sentence.

"_You know, there was a time when I'd give anything for her to look at me like that."_

This one statement caused confusion in Jack's head. What had he implied when he said that to him? The suggestion that she felt any other emotion other than disgust for him was incomprehensible. The wind blew by and Jack gazed onto the strip of land to which the compass pointed. They all rowed out to the beach with shovels and Elizabeth leading the way with the compass. As he stepped onto the sand, he walked away form the group and scanned the island for anything and nothing in particular. Suddenly he heard Lizzie's frustrated voice.

_"Oh, it doesn't work!"_

She sat down and folded her arms like an angry child. He smiled and looked at the compass himself. This time he knew that without his life, he wouldn't be able to even speak with her, so for once in a most long period of time, he knew what he wanted. They dug out the chest and his eyes scanned it with greed. Jack looked up suddenly as his dear Lizzie smiled brightly and began to run towards a soaking man. His happiness faded away instantly when he saw the two of them kiss. For some reason, a bright green spurt of fire erupted inside his chest and he looked away, trying to set his mind straight. What was happening to good ol' Jack Sparrow?

Nothing different except that he was getting closer to getting what he always wanted. With Davy Jones's heart secured in his lovely jar of dirt, he could sail away, knowing that he could do whatever he pleased. However, when that jar of dirt crashed into a mound of tiny pieces, the sand piled out with no heart in sight, everything inside of him dropped to his stomach and he grew extremely worried.

The battle ensued, and the Black Pearl was holding out on her own. But the horrid beast, the servant of the master of the seas, had a different plan for his ship. The most important thing to him was to flee for the sake of his own life. Jack ran away, and began to row from the sight of the struggling crew, and the swirling legs of the Kraken. Suddenly, he saw a figure standing on the ship, her golden hair flowing gently, her face full of disappointment. Regrettably, he took out his compass, and at once it pointed straight in front of him. However which way he looked at it, the compass had told him what he had been hiding in his heart for quite some time. With a deep breath of air, he rowed towards his ship, unsuspectingly towards the doom that awaited him.

Everywhere he looked, men were running desperately in every which direction, trying to save the ship and their own lives. The Kraken was slowly engulfing the Black Pearl and in front of him swung a net full of explosives. A rifle went flying towards him and a pair of nervous eyes trailed its path. Jack smiled as he saw her lunge for the rifle, her entire life depending on it. He put his foot down upon it, and the look of utter shock calmed him. The captain had surprised Elizabeth and when he pulled the trigger, he felt free of all burden. He had done what she hadn't expected from a pirate; he had came back to do the right thing.

But was it really that? Was it the right thing he wanted to do, or was it the rewards he would gain from it? The battle for the ship raged on, and more men were dragged into the depths of the deep dark waters. Inside of his heart, Jack knew that they had already lost. He wouldn't sail his ship through the rough seas again.

The few remaining crewmen started to gather into the rowboat and for one last time, Captain Jack Sparrow touched the mast, walked on the deck and bowed his head in thanks for the years in which he had been captain of the great Black Pearl.

_"Thank you Jack… you came back."_

He turned around suddenly and there she was. Something was different about her, but he couldn't pin point what it was. Elizabeth approached him cautiously and hesitantly. He didn't smile, nor did he move. His heart started to beat faster, because it had sent his mind a very significant message. Somewhere in her face was admiration and a look of expectation. She was trembling slightly and with each step she took, her eyes widened, her lips parted more and the uncertainty in her voice told him what she was going to do. The conversation they had echoed in his thoughts swiftly, and before he knew what had happened, he heard her firm voice, her affirmation of a promise.

"_I always knew you were a good man."_

His eyes fluttered as her lips grazed over his, her entire mouth forcing itself onto his. He had never known such an implausible feeling than he had at that moment in his life. The very instant she had put her hands on his arms, he lost the will to think anymore. Her taste was incredibly sweet yet sizzling, and invigorating. The stillness he sensed at her delicate yet strong touch left him weak, weaker than he had ever been before. Her forceful kiss pushed him back towards the mast and with every moment, he craved more of her. And then, as if he was snapped out of a dream, his eyes slowly opened after she locked him to his ship. Jack's heart felt like it had been wounded. His eyes scanned her face for any trace of an explanation, and he received it. Every second that passed, she seemed to be clawing at her thoughts. She would seem distraught, then satisfied, then weak and sorrowful. But Elizabeth found her strength in the midst of it all.

"_I'm_ not _sorry."_

It was all he needed to hear to understand what had happened. At once a taunting smile crept onto his face, for he knew that she had caved in as he had. Jack was proud of his Lizzie. She had betrayed the man she was betrothed to, and she went back on all of her own words, to act like a selfish…

_"Pirate…"_

The look on her face was full of realization and buried underneath it all was a hunger for more of the taste which she desired. For one split moment, he thought she would yield to him once again, but she closed her mouth bitterly and ran away, leaving him there to question everything that had happened. The sails flapped in the wind and he watched sorrowfully as her face disappeared from his view.

Yes, it indeed was that bloody compass which caused him all of that pain. It had conclusively told him the truth; he longed for her, to be near her, to play the taunting game with her, to _taste_ her. All along, Jack Sparrow had lied to himself, pretending that he didn't care about her that much. But after he was swallowed inside of that humongous beast, after he was spewed up into the most disgusting underwater cave, he had forced himself to think of her, and to reflect on everything which had occurred. Jack Sparrow loved his Lizzie, but he wouldn't admit that out loud, he wouldn't speak it because he feared the pain it would cause him to hear those words come out of his own mouth.

The pirate sighed as he crawled along the rocks inside of the pit of darkness. As he laid himself down, he put a hand underneath his head and inhaled deeply the scent of the brackish water splashing onto the rocks nearby. There was no telling how long he would survive in the Kraken's cave, but what was worse than dying, was living with the fact that somewhere out there was the woman of his dreams. Somewhere out there, she would fall asleep, and the taste of his lips would remain on hers in silent torture, the same torture he lived with every single waking moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Well then, this was Jack's point of view of everything… hope you liked it! I'd like to make an announcement… due to the amazing response I've gotten from the first chapter, I thought long and hard about it, and instead of four parts, this story is going to have AT LEAST nine or even ten chapters! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you do so once again! Your enthusiasm has helped me write this chapter and it's all thanks to you!

What has also helped me is the wonderful website of youtube, because on there is where I was able to watch the "Curiosity" scene over and over again, getting all of the dialogue right. This site also has that wonderful kiss on it, so once again, I was inspired by that ;)

Chapter 3 will go back to Will and Elizabeth. For those of you who are still confused about what happened to Jack, he was taken by the Kraken. The beast swam to this underwater cave and spewed Jack out… yes, eww… however that means he is alive! But the entrance to the cave is miles underneath in water, and so of course he can't just _swim_ out lol :D But no worries.. for this story will have to go _somewhere_… mwhahaha! I just love this pairing! I really do!

Thanks for reading and have a marvelous day!

-Monika-


	3. Renewal

**Key To My Desire**

-Renewal-

_"A broken heart can be mended when all the pieces of the story are finally heard."_

..:-:..

The atmosphere in Tia Dalma's hut hadn't changed much. Everyone was weary and she wouldn't press on about how they would find him. She had given everyone a blanket, as it was all she could afford to give. The candlelight flickered without cease, and outside in the dark green murky waters of the swamp, one by one, each mourner had left. Stillness encompassed the air, eating away her thoughts. Elizabeth was through with thinking about the past. Her decision was made right before she was going to go to bed; she would allow herself to only think positively about finding Jack Sparrow once again.

Will watched as the woman he loved began to fall asleep. They had not spoken to one another and he was absolutely sure that she thought her secret kiss was a in fact, secret. Everything seemed to gnaw at his thoughts and the venomous hatred he felt for Jack spread like the mark he had on his hand, condemning him to Davy Jones' locker. Will desperately wanted answers from her, but he also saw how much pain she was in, how weak she had become, and he didn't want her to be in any other sort of emotional turmoil. He was looking out for her, even though she had betrayed him, leaving his heart behind on the Black Pearl. With a profound weight on his shoulders, he turned away from her and closed his eyes, trying to let sleep overcome his exhausted soul.

Elizabeth stared at the wall vacantly, trying to do anything but think of him. Suddenly she yawned and her eyes closed. When she tried to open them again, nothing happened and all she could do was fall into a pit of irresistible darkness.

_Elizabeth opened her eyes and she gasped. Everything spilled around her as if the waters wouldn't cease to flow. The crushing foamy waves splashed against the ship, causing her to lose balance. Something was coming and it was going to take her down to the depths of the sea, she knew it. Her heart started to race and Elizabeth looked around in a craze. Time was passing by swiftly and there was nowhere to run. Suddenly, the legs shot out of the water and rose many feet above her head. They blocked the sunlight and her mouth dropped in awe and fear. Her body was as frozen as ice and she couldn't feel anything anymore. The legs of the beast came crashing down and she screamed. All of a sudden, she felt a force pummel her down on the deck and as the legs slammed down, a thunderous boom resounded in her head. All she could do was close her eyes and hold onto him tightly. It was then that she heard his voice._

"_Shoo, be gone I say!"_

_Her eyes jerked open and she saw the creature's legs slip back into the water below. His head turned towards her and he smiled with adoration. Jack stroked her hair and leaned in closer, brushing his fingers across her cheek softly._

"_I wouldn't let anything happen to you, love."_

_She cried as she inhaled the mixed scent of his breath. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked into his shamefully. He pulled her in close and stroked her back._

"_Lizzie, dearie, why the water works? A pirate doesn't cry."_

_At once his warm comforting presence became cold and distant. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and his face displayed something she hadn't seen before. Jack Sparrow was hurt deep down inside. She reached for him as he stood up, but he stepped away._

"_Jack, I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I truly am."_

_He turned back towards her and then leaned in suddenly. His lips were a moment away from touching hers, when he stopped. His face was all she could see and everything around them started to disappear._

"_Prove it."_

Elizabeth woke with a start, and when she stopped heaving, she put her head in her hands and let the tears finally escape from the jail cell they were locked inside in. She quietly sobbed to herself; for the second time she had to go through the process of losing Jack. It was only a dream, but the disappointment and hurt in his eyes, told her what was lying behind the cocky smirk after she had kissed him. Elizabeth was in a state of utter despair, and she would continue to be clouded bye it until they had found him again.

The candles were all low on light and the flames were barely bigger than the wick itself. Will's eyes flickered open and then her trembling body came into view. The first thing he noticed was that no one else was in the room. Distant shouts echoed outside, and at once she looked up to the door. Will stood near her, and the silence diminished the distance between them. He could no longer keep it inside of him; it was time to find out the reasoning behind Elizabeth's actions. His voice shook and he looked at the back of her head anxiously.

"Elizabeth?" 

She turned slowly, the tears drying on her cheeks, her eyes worn out and puffy. Her shield of strength was gone and when she looked up at him, her expression made him feeble. Elizabeth gazed down to the ground and let out a small short laugh. She clenched her mouth and pressed her lips together. The whole time, she had done nothing but think of Jack, when she should have been thinking over what her actions really meant. As Elizabeth looked up once again, Will stretched out his hand, shattered determination written all over him. How would he react when she told him the truth? All thoughts scurried away as she put her hand in his. An electrifying current raced up her arm and when she stood up she jumped slightly. They let go of each other's hands, and Elizabeth looked away. It had felt bizarre to her, Will's touch. The tingling sensation stayed with her and she decided to finally wipe away the traces of the tears on her face. Will saw her fiddling and his heart felt shallow and unoccupied. There were more noises coming from outside and he knew he didn't have much time left. Once again, he called to her softly.

"Elizabeth… you seem… _distressed…"_

She looked up into his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. Inside, she realized he knew what she had done. Her mind began to spin; thoughts of what she should say swirled and blended together.

"Yes, everything has been so strenuous Will, ever since…"

He watched Elizabeth close her eyes and take a deep breath. Agony crawled through his lungs and it was suddenly hard for him to breathe. Will wasn't ready for her to dismantle his heart for the last time. Nonetheless, he stood firm and found his voice.

"Ever since… you kissed him?"

As she heard the words come out of his mouth, Elizabeth turned directly towards him, her mouth gaping, her eyes swelling with tears once again. The reaction was what he had expected, but the pain in his blurry eyes was all Elizabeth needed to know that she couldn't do this to such a loving and caring man as he was. Will lifted his hands but then clasped them into two fists, letting them fall to his sides.

"I'm _so_ sorry Will."

He turned his head away for a moment, but looked back when he heard a loud thud behind him. Elizabeth had fallen to her knees, and she sobbed freely, letting her emotions fly away from her. Without thinking or any hesitation, Will came to her side and put his hands on her shoulder to keep her from falling. Through the tears, her cracked voice stained his ears, the unforeseeable knowledge shaking him inside like an earthquake.

"It's all my fault Will… I did it to him!"

He looked at her with deep confusion and his pain subsided.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him and her eyes widened with misery.

"I betrayed Jack. I lured him into a kiss, and I chained him to the Black Pearl. I… I _killed_ Jack Sparrow… I thought it would give us the best chance to survive, but now…"

She began to sob once more and Will wrapped his arms around her protectively. The confession was bittersweet for him. As he rocked Elizabeth in his arms, he felt overjoyed because she hadn't betrayed their love; she had only done it as a trick to get rid of Jack. On the other hand, the pirate had pressed his lips on hers, leaving a mark that wouldn't go away so soon. The only thing that mattered to him though, was that his spirit finally felt free of all burden. He finally knew what had really happened, and his love for her began to fill his heart again.

"It's all right Elizabeth. What you did was for the best. We'll find him again, don't worry."

Elizabeth looked away as the rest of her tears fell down her face silently. Her heart's true feelings were still locked inside, because she wouldn't bring herself to tell Will that she didn't love him like she had before. As he calmed her down, her mind wandered through her past. The memory of first meeting Will Turner flashed in front of her eyes. The golden medallion sparkled, and she could feel its ridges underneath the tips of her fingers. It had all started from then on. Her interest in pirates, the attachment she had with ships, the reason why she wasn't afraid to try rum on that isolated island. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto Will's sleeve. Its scent was of soiled water and there were hints of burned cinders mixed inside of it. Even though she had called Will a pirate, she hadn't understood the true meaning until just recently. Will wasn't a pirate at heart, no, that was what Captain Jack Sparrow was. It was what she longed to be all of her life. With the consent of the Captain, he had named her as one, and she couldn't feel anything besides the instinct of a pirate. Will pulled away and Elizabeth sighed desolately.

"I feel absolutely awful and I don't think I will ever be able to live with the consequences of my actions. Please don't tell anyone though… I am such a ghastly human being."

He smiled and let his hand fall through her hair gently. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing it was Jack and not Will she was with at that moment. With this thought, everything was confirmed; she was definitely a ruthless, selfish, lying, good for nothing pirate.

"We will find Jack, I promise, and then you won't have to live with the guilt anymore. Besides, I want to see you smile again."

Her lips twitched slightly, but the smile didn't form. Will leaned in closer, and cautiously kissed her cheek. They stood up and Elizabeth opened the door. A dark shadowy light filled the swamp, and she assumed that it was sometime in the middle of the afternoon. She saw the rowboat, which they had come to the hut in, and Pintel and Ragetti occupied it. The swamp waters were still except for a few occasional air bubbles, which popped around the boat. Will walked over to Tia Dalma who was standing near the boat and looking around curiously. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and she stared absently into the waters. The deep crawling feeling wound up in her heart and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs. I am sorry, I didn't see you…"

He watched her somber expression and he sighed sympathetically.

"It's all right Miss Swan. We are all very gloomy at this time, but there is still hope. Here, take this."

She looked at his outstretched hand, and for the first time, she smiled weakly. The bottle of rum glinted and when she touched it, warmth spread through her fingers and up her arm. Gibbs smiled at her and she nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth looked at the bottle and began to remember that special bonfire, the first time she had felt the strong husky liquid on her lips, and how it spilled down her tongue. Her fingers clasped the top and pulled at it, a pop lasted for about a second. The bottle rose up to her mouth and when the rum poured down into her mouth, and then her throat, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. Nothing was quite like rum when it came to sorrowful heartaches. She almost half expected for Jack to come up to her with a witty remark, but that didn't happen. Instead, she looked to her left and saw Will talking intently with Tia Dalma.

"So, you think there is a way?"

The woman smiled mysteriously and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course der is a way. You might remember a certain Captain…"

Suddenly everyone turned around to the hut and the door squeaked open. Their jaws dropped as the bright green apple went to his mouth and he bit into it. Elizabeth froze still and Will pushed his head up defiantly. Captain Barbossa chewed the apple with a smirk on his face as he observed his new crew.

"What are you looking at me for like that? I want the same thing as you, my deepest desire is to find my _good_ friend, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth clenched her fists and shut her mouth close.

"So that you can find him and kill him yourself?"

Barbossa turned around to her and smiled as he cocked his head.

"Well if it isn't Miss _Swan_. I heard that you are willing to do _anything_ to get him back… as the rest of you are, correct?"

A frog croaked in the distance and Will craned his head as he stepped up to the Captain.

"Yes, that is correct. If you will help us, we will follow your orders. Jack will be able to get his way around you, just like before, so I believe we have no worries."

He looked at Elizabeth and she nodded her thanks to him. Gibbs sighed near her and climbed into the small rowboat. She walked down into it and scooted away from where Barbossa sat. He laughed to himself and pointed to the exit.

"All right _crew_, we are going to go find Jack Sparrow, if it's the last thing we do!"

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat, unable to remain calm at the sight of the previously dead captain. He sent shivers down her spine and she could only think of all the horrible things he would do to Jack once they found him, if he was alive by some miracle. There was no way she would feel at ease. There had been too much she had dealt with to pretend like everything was okay. Will sat across from her and he observed how wrecked she seemed to be. Even though she had told him what had happened, and her purpose for her actions, there was something in her face that gave him the hint that maybe she hadn't told him the entire truth. But Will wasn't going to think like that, because he only wanted optimistic beliefs in his head.

Suddenly, as they rowed out of the dirty swamp, sunlight filled the air around them and the island came to life. Palm trees swayed in the wind and Elizabeth's hair pulled back. She took a deep intake of the sea air and her spirit was calmed for the moment. The soft waves lulled her, and the voyage began, in search of her Sparrow.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long delay for this chapter… a lot of things happened this week that I don't want to mention and therefore this had to wait until now… again, I'm so truly sorry for the wait. If it is humanely possible for me, the next update should be within four days :) I know this chapter didn't have much… but it sets up everything from here on out :D And if you didn't know… the quotes and the titles at the top explain the chapter as a whole :) Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! Could you please leave a review? I might update quicker ;) Because it's your support that keeps me going! Lol

-Monika-


	4. Reunion

**Key To My Desire**

-Reunion-

_"To the people who want second chances- don't be afraid to follow your heart."_

..:-:..

Being out at seas for too long without a standard sized ship can make even the gentlest kindhearted people turn into vicious loud-mouthed pirates. The sky above them wouldn't cease to cast Barbossa's crew into a state of misery and weary traveling. There was barely any breathing room in the rowboat, and the stench of each person combined was making their captain sick. It was on the next day, a cloudless morning that he burst out in anger.

"I wasn't expectin' to live and then die again becoz I'm able to sense smell!"

No one had questioned Barbossa about anything, especially not the circumstances behind his death and unbelievable rebirth. Yet it was on the minds of everyone, especially Will. He had found it extremely peculiar, to see Barbossa die, and then stand among the living, eating a bright green apple. Somehow the captain had an endless supply, which he stored in his jacket. Will dared to eye the man as the crunch vibrated in his eardrums. The juice spilled down the side of Barbossa's mouth and he chewed it sumptuously. Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, and Will rowed onwards as Elizabeth sat at the front of the boat. The wind blew in her face wildly, and then all of a sudden, it was gone. The waters around them stood still and everyone stopped rowing. Barbossa cocked his head to the side and looked down at the water uneasily. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and their eyes widened fearfully. The water didn't splash, but they heard a distant echo resounding from underneath the depths of the saw. Barbossa swallowed hard and looked forwards wildly.

"What are ye bucklebrains waitin' for? Row!"

All of the men took to the oars at once and the unrecognizable sound of the tips of wood crashing the still waters pained their hearing. Ragetti and Pintel winced as Barbossa pinched the backs of their necks. They squirmed when they felt his husky voice prickled the air between them.

"Move faster or have ye forgotten what yer good ol' captain likes to do to the disobedient crew members?"

This persuasion tactic worked wonders and the distant underwater threat became far away from their minds. Elizabeth sat with her back to everyone else on the boat. All she wanted to see was the tranquil sea in front of her. Slowly, she felt the wind blast at her face again. Her heart felt a little better but the constant thoughts of Jack kept haunting her every breath. There wasn't any land in sight and everyone was growing restless. Rolls of growling emitted from the pirate crew, each was starving for a bit of nourishment.

Will kept rowing, the muscles in his arms flexing with each turn of the oar. He watched Elizabeth sit straight and silent. There was a part of his mind that thought she had lied to him, that the confession wasn't really truthful, but he assumed that it must have taken a heavy toll on her to betray their friend like that. Suddenly, she turned around and there were no signs of happiness on her face. She looked around desperately and then snatched the oar from Gibbs.

"Sorry, but I want to do something. I think I might go insane if I keep looking at nothing."

Gibbs nodded and they switched places quickly. Barbossa eyed her curiously and then smiled to himself. There was something he didn't know about Jack's death, but he was almost certain it had something to do with her. Elizabeth gripped the wooden oar tightly and then exerted all of her strength into the rowing motion. If it was possible, Will would have said that she was rowing twice as fast as the rest of them. She couldn't help it though; the anger, guilt and sorrow had to be made into something else. The energy quickly left her though and she stared at the oar dumbfounded.

"What are ye doin'? Quit the charade and keep rowin'!"

Elizabeth looked at the captain with wide eyes and her mouth slightly parted. Barbossa mocked a sympathetic face and he put his hand to his heart.

"Aw, are ye tired dear? … Well too bad!"

Gibbs took Elizabeth's hand and motioned for her to trade places with him again.

"Sorry I'm so terribly weak…"

She sat down next to Will again and looked down at the boat. The waters were haunting her thoughts and she couldn't take it anymore. Will touched her shoulder and she turned around slowly.

"Elizabeth, he's going to be all right. Jack never _really _dies. He must have thought of some way to escape."

He smiled encouragingly and she grasped his hand firmly in hers. Even though she had betrayed him, his support meant a lot to her at that moment. She needed to confide in someone, and she was glad that it had been Will. He was, after all, the man she grew up with. Suddenly, Ragetti dropped the oar and it fell into the water with a loud splash. He threw his hands up in the air and pointed excitedly.

"Look! There's land over there! It's land!"

Barbossa growled furiously at him and whacked him on the back of his head, causing his false eye to fall onto the floorboards of the rowboat. Pintel caught the glass eye and handed it to his friend.

"Yer a blind fool! You just lost us an oar!"

Ragetti put his eye back in and lunged out of the boat. Barbossa was about to pull him back, but when he did, Ragetti was smiling cheerfully.

"Look captain! I got the oar back!"

Elizabeth thought that Barbossa would surely punish her crewmate, but instead he shoved him into position and pointed straight towards the mass of land no one could see.

"Row faster crew! There's land ahead!"

Will eyed Gibbs and Elizabeth. There was clearly no land anywhere nearby, and Ragetti had only one good eye. How could there possibly be any kind of land ahead?

As they rowed on, the waves started to become more forceful. The boat rocked from side to side, and then suddenly a huge wave came out of nowhere, drowning Elizabeth in cold seawater. She outstretched her hands and dropped her jaw. There were loud booms of laughter from the other side of the boat, and she turned around to see Barbossa clutching his side along with Ragetti and Pintel.

"You think that was funny?"

Barbossa smirked and laid back a bit.

"Of course it was. We've been waitin' fer that to happen the whole time!"

She turned around with a growl and she crossed her arms, her clothes soaking to her skin. There was a minor breeze and then she shivered slightly. Will wished he could hold her to him so that she wouldn't catch a cold, but he had to keep rowing. Elizabeth looked out to the sea and her anger suddenly disappeared. A thought came floating to her mind. That wave had come out of nowhere, and it seemed almost impossible for that to be an act of nature. It was most likely an act of revenge set on by Jack, in some way or another. Elizabeth closed her eyes and imagined hearing his laughter and seeing his joyous face as he joked about how drenched she was. It was such a refreshing thought, that her worries and sorrows fell away from her for a moment, and she smiled to herself. The cold water was something she had been in need of; she needed to wake up from what she had done. There was a future ahead of her and in it would be happiness.

Will squinted towards the horizon and his jaw dropped. He patted Elizabeth on the back and pointed to the small rocky landscape in the distance. She sat amazed as well and in a short while Gibbs caught on too. Somehow, Ragetti had seen it; he had seen the island a long time before they would have ever seen it.

..:-:..

Jack grumbled to himself as the image of her smile faded away into the darkness. For what seemed like almost a week, he had lived in the rocky cave, and each day, he felt himself grow weaker. There wasn't anything he could do. Jack Sparrow was doomed from the moment he was chained to the Black Pearl. He didn't regret it though. Her one kiss made up for everything that he was enduring. It didn't matter if he died or not, he still had felt her warm lips on his, and that was enough to die as a happy pirate.

He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. When he did, Jack had to stretch out his arms and legs. His back was in a world of pain and the solid rocks underneath him weren't a happy sight. The dark glowing waters occasionally crashed into the rocky formation, leaving Jack a scent of his beloved sea. He hadn't seen the monster since the time it had left him in his lair. Jack's eyes drooped and he opened and closed his mouth, his lips cracked and his body dehydrated. The strength it took for him to sit up was too much of an exertion. The waves began to crash onto the rocks more and more as the minutes wore on, and the last thing Jack saw before he fell into the world of pitch black, was her soft lovely face, brimming at him with a cheerful look of encouragement.

"Help me… Lizzie…" 

..:-:..

They began to reach the island rapidly, even though the waves became rockier. Elizabeth gazed over the strange formation of solid rock that jetted through the water and onto the sandy beach. It seemed like a mountain but it could have also been a cave. A second look into the water led Elizabeth believe it to be a mountain. The rocky edges seemed to spur down into the water forever. As they passed this stony marvel, Elizabeth shivered, and a soft voice called to her inside of her head.

"Lizzie…" 

A deep feeling inside of her heart told her it was Jack calling to her, but she looked away from the rocks and to the soft sands of the beach. Will saw the worried look on her face and then he put a hand on her arm.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?"

She turned to him and nodded firmly.

"Yes, I'm all right. Keep rowing. We are almost there."

Will nodded and she looked away again. Farther down the beach was a wooden dock. Barbossa looked around curiously. He wasn't sure what this island was, but he had heard of one such island, where the people seemed to be haunted by a ghostly presence in the waters. The captain looked around nervously. He hoped his assumption had been wrong.

The men rowed up until they reached the dock and then Elizabeth climbed out of the boat and stood firmly on the wet sand. She took a moment to take the scene in. As the waters flowed to and from her feet, she let herself stay in the moment, to be entranced by the calling sea. It beckoned her back, but she took a step forward, not wanting to lose the time she had already wasted in her search. The grains of sand pushed away from her steps and left footprints in the dark brown beach. One by one, each of the members of the crew crawled out of the rowboat, Barbossa being last. He stood firmly to the ground and observed the surroundings. To his left was a small city in the distance. He put his hand to his brow but couldn't see anything further. Then he grabbed Ragetti suddenly and pointed towards his left to the open sea and the other side of the island.

"What do ya see?"

Ragetti gulped and then focused to the horizon.

"There are a few ships captain."

A smile split on Barbossa's lips and he nodded.

"Good… good… all right! Ragetti, Pintel, come with me."

The three of them started to walk towards the town and the other side of the island. Will and Gibbs looked at them curiously.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Barbossa turned abruptly and narrowed his gaze on Will.

"If ye must know Mr. Turner, we are goin' to look fer a ship. I hope that's all right with ya."

Will narrowed his gaze as well and watched as their Captain left. Elizabeth observed the island and saw that there was a dense forest of palm trees swaying in the wind. There was only that and a long stretch of sand with the crashing waves onto the shore. At the end of the beach, far off into the distance was the same tall mountain landscape she had seen before. She looked around to Will and Gibbs, who decided to sit down on the soft sand and watch the waves come and go. Elizabeth walked over to them and wrapped herself in her own arms.

"Is it all right if I go take a walk? I'll stay on the beach. I just want to go clear my head a bit."

Will knew the turmoil she was in. It was displayed with each step she took. He nodded and she turned around, her hair flipping this way and that in the wind. Gibbs sighed and looked at Will.

"She's really taking this hard I suppose."

Will sighed as well and put his arms around his knees.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?"

"I wonder why? I mean, the girl never really liked Jack, did she? She always thought of him as a pirate, and her being of the class she is…it's a bit odd I suppose."

Will bit his lip. The diminishing form of Elizabeth was shrinking into the distance. He would keep her promise and not tell anyone of her act of betrayal.

"I guess she grew used to him. He saved us all and she probably thinks she could have done something to… save him…"

He looked away and Gibbs grunted in agreement. Will knew that his words were truer than he wanted to believe.

..:-:..

Elizabeth swayed as she took each step. The wind ruffled her clothes, leaving her sleeves to boom and flap like a sail on a ship. Everything around her grew cold, and she shivered, her lips trembled, all she could do was hold herself in the warmth of her arms. She took a deep breath as she turned around to look at the footprints she left behind. They were little holes in the sand, and they would disappear with the tide. She looked away and continued to gaze at the rock. Unknowing to her, it was calling her towards it. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped and stared at the ground appalled and shocked. The waves crept up to the shoreline, stopped, then receded again towards the sea. Each time this happened, a small little box floated towards her, and then away.

After the surprise left her body, and she was able to move again, she darted into the water and grabbed the box as if the rest of her life depended on it. She stood rooted to the sand below the waves as her fingers traced the outline and curves of the familiar design. A tear spilled down her cheek as she struggled to open it with her trembling hands. The waves kept crashing into her legs, and the reverse pull almost made her fall into the water, but she kept still as a statue. Elizabeth gasped as her gaze fell onto the old, soaked compass. Her thoughts couldn't register and all she did was gape at it. Instantly, the dial pointed to her left and she lifted her head incredulously. The compass was pointing towards the rocky mountains.

Elizabeth ran out of the water and back onto the beach. She held the compass in her hand firmly and the dial automatically shifted so that it pointed straight ahead of her. All she wanted was to get to the protruding rock formation and inside of her, hope dawned. The thought that she could be able to find him with his compass was like a ray of sunshine on an overcast day. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Her legs quivered from exhaustion and then when she reached her destination, she put a hand on the sharp molded rocks and she panted heavily. Suddenly, Elizabeth stood erect and her eyes widened as she heard the same voice as before, but louder.

"Lizzie…" 

It was then that she knew where Jack was. She looked around madly and then pounded on the wall that separated her from him. He could be dying or mortally wounded and time was escaping through her fingers.

"Jack… are you there? Please tell me you are there…"

The pirate stirred a bit in his sleep at the soft sound that filled his ears. There was no way possible that her voice could be heard through the thick barrier, but somehow, he heard it.

"Lizzie… help me…" 

Elizabeth gasped in horror and tears filled her eyes. After all of the pain and guilt, after all of the confusion in her heart and mind, she was ever so close to finding him. She ran along the wall formation to the island's tropical forest. The compass needle shifted and it pointed to the spot where she had been standing moments before. With renewed determination, she set out in search of help.

..:-:..

Will and Gibbs sat silently watching the day pass by in front of them. Barbossa hadn't returned with Pintel and Ragetti. They doubted they would return that night, most likely they found a good source of rum and were going to be gone for the night. Suddenly, Will looked to the left and craned his neck to see if he could still see where Elizabeth was. He stood up right away when he didn't see her anywhere. Gibbs stood up as well and narrowed his gaze to see if he could see her.

"She's gone! I don't see Elizabeth anywhere!"

Gibbs nodded and they began to run towards the mountain. After a few minutes, they had almost reached their destination when they saw Elizabeth running from the forest with a barrel. They stopped and panted, watching with awe as she stopped every so often and then moved down a bit more. She finally put the barrel down and then ran back to the forest. Will didn't know what she was doing, but he knew that she had gone completely berserk. She ran with all of her strength to the mountain and put the barrel on top of the other one. When they finally reached her, she had gathered five barrels and stacked them up on one another. Apparently, there had been an unoccupied and abandoned hut within the trees. Will grabbed a hold of Elizabeth as she scanned their faces wildly.

"A gun! I need a gun!"

She had put away the compass so that they didn't see it. She was going to use her depression as an advantage.

"Elizabeth! What has happened to you? Why did you put these barrels on top of each other?"

She looked from Gibbs to Will and then grabbed his gun from its hold.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing… stop this insane behavior at once! I know you are full of sorrow as are we but…"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not crazy. I just want to blow something up. Stand back."

The three of them ran away from the wall and Elizabeth aimed the gun at the barrels of gun powder. The whizzing of the bullet pierced through the air and when it hit its target, a mass explosion occurred, sending the pieces of the barrel into the sky. Smoke surrounded the wall and fire erupted, a blazing streak of orange filled the beach. Elizabeth threw the gun at Will and then she ran to the water. She cupped a bunch of it and threw it at the fire and smoke. Her tedious effort didn't go on for long; loose rocks fell from the top of the new hole in the mountain and extinguished the rest of the fire. Elizabeth coughed as the soot reached her nostrils and filled her lungs. Will and Gibbs came running up to her as she started to walk towards the opening.

"You need to stop Elizabeth. Why are you doing this?"

She turned on them and pushed his grip away.

"I wanted to explode something, and now I want to see what's inside. What if there is a treasure inside? It will help us find him."

Gibbs shook his head sadly and watched as she climbed onto the rubble.

"You know, I think Jack rubbed off on her a bit _too_ much."

Will winced at the statement. He didn't want Elizabeth to be like Jack in the least bit, but as she stood on top of the rocks gazing inside the cave in search of treasure, he knew that it was true. For a few minutes, she didn't move and that was when Gibbs realized something had happened.

"Elizabeth," he called out, "did you find something?"

She stood gaping into the whole. The fading sunlight streamed in as the remaining clouds of smoke disappeared. It was like she was in a dream, and she couldn't move, in fear that she would wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** wow… aren't I mean? I'm ending the chapter right there… wow… I can't believe I'm so cruel! Hahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this… and I think you know what she's staring at anyways ;D I tried to make this one longer… but I'm not sure if the next chapter will be… but I think you'll like it anyways! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! You're my continuous source of inspiration! Along with some fanvids… I guess I'm going to start posting one with each update starting now…. This is one of my faves! Enjoy and have an awesome day!

youtube. com/watch?v6ohJ1lWFrGg

-Monika-


	5. Release

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry for the long wait. Let me explain. I have two other fics that I write along with this one and I spend equal amounts of time for each. So the next time I'll update this is after I update the other two lol xD Okay, this is a long one so I'll leave you to it!

* * *

**Key To My Desire**

-Release-

_"When the right moment comes, everything insides seems to spill out. Finally you are free of all of the doubt, all of the ache inside, and you can live a new day with hope that things will be better."_

..:-:..

The insides of her body twitched and Elizabeth stood motionless, gaping into the rocky insides of the mountain. Waves continued to crash onto the shore as she stared in disbelief. There was no one in the cave. Somehow, the compass had lied.

"Elizabeth?"

Her head began to spin from the sudden rush of anxiety, from the moment she pulled the trigger. The tears flooded her heart, and her eyes remained dry. She had been so close to finding him, and she had found a dead end. It couldn't be possible. The sound of her name seemed to be far away in the distance, it was foggy and she didn't want to snap back to reality. Her jaw dropped open and she swayed in her place as she choked on the air she breathed.

Will didn't know what had happened to her, but it seemed as if she was in a trance. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and worst of all, her eyes drifted into the cave, becoming hollow and less lively than before. It was horrible to see her this way, and that was when he decided to climb up after her. She wasn't responding to any of his calls and it might have been possible that she was frozen numb.

The sun was fading into the water, it's orange glow bright yet dull. Clouds drifted away from the horizon leaving streaks of lavender and light cherry in the sky. Elizabeth blinked a few times and then took a deep breath of air. Her heart stopped and she felt her body pull itself backwards.

"Elizabeth!"

Will ran up to her as he watched her sway. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge of the debris, he caught her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was agape. Everything about her had seemed to change. No longer was her skin soft and bright, instead it was tense and pale. Lines tugged around her mouth as if she was breathing something else than air. Maybe she had needed something else, what she had needed was hope, and now that was gone. Will wasn't aware of that fact. He carried her down towards the beach and away from the hole in the cave. Once they were a good distance away, Will set Elizabeth down on the sand gently. Her hair sprawled out and for a moment she seemed at peace.

Gibbs had been around Captain Jack for a long time, and he knew that Elizabeth's behavior reflected the rash and cunning mind of their departed friend. It didn't make sense though. He couldn't seem to put the pieces of the puzzle together. There must have been some kind of important reason that Elizabeth needed to blow up the cave, other than just for the sake of blowing something up. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered Captain Jack and the undead monkey. His mind was made up. In a moment's time, he pulled himself up to the hole and started to scan the insides of the cave. There wasn't anything there; there were only rocks and a soft sound of splashing water. He was about to turn away when he heard the faintest groan. His heart pounded as he narrowed his eyes. The cave was dark and he couldn't see anything. Then he heard the noise again. With a deep breath, he stepped inside.

Will kissed the top of her forehead and his gaze washed over her beautiful face. His fingers stroked her hair and he sighed sadly. She had been through so much since the time they had met. He didn't regret it though; every bit of the journey was worthwhile and if he could do it all again, he would. Suddenly he turned his head sharply as he heard a joyous yell in the distance. It echoed inside of the mountain and that was when Will realized that Gibbs was gone. Will left Elizabeth's side and he ran towards the hole. He climbed up the rubble carefully, losing his footing once or twice, but he managed to get up all right.

"Mr. Gibbs? Are you in there?"

He heard rustling in the cave and a grunt.

"Will get in here! I've found a body and I need to get it out!"

His eyes widened at the news and he stepped inside the darkness. He put his arms out and looked around. There was no one in the darkness.

"Where are you?"

"Over here lad! Just follow me voice!"

Will turned to his right a bit and touched the ground around him with his hands. After a few moments of calling back and forth to each other, Will was able to reach Gibbs. An arm came around his shoulder and together, the two of them headed for the dim light of the entrance Elizabeth had created. A few birds cawed on the beach and fear sprang up inside of Will. He had left Elizabeth alone and unconscious.

"We need to get out of here fast! I think some birds have found their dinner!"

Gibbs nodded and they heaved the body out onto the pile of rubble. The soft fading sunlight bounced off of his face and the two of them widened their eyes. Shock pulsed through their hearts and their jaws dropped. A moan escaped from the scruffy man, but that wasn't of much importance. Will's eyes shined with delight, as did Gibbs's. They had found their friend at last.

"I can't believe our luck!"

"We've just been out a few days after it all happened, and now…"

Another moan came from Jack Sparrow as his head swung from his right to his left side. Together they got down from the pile of rubble and that was when Will had confirmed his fears. Three large seagulls were circling Elizabeth, their wings spread out, their heads aimed down towards the sand. As soon as they laid Jack down, Will ran towards her and shooed the birds away. When they had left, he went back and helped Gibbs carry Jack to the spot where Elizabeth was. Jack kept moaning in pain and Gibbs shook his head with awe.

"I can't really believe it. It seems too good to be true. Although Captain Jack Sparrow has always managed to escape his doom… so I shouldn't be surprised…"

Will nodded and looked away to the horizon. The sun was less than a full half circle painted against the shimmering blue water. Barbossa hadn't come back from his trip down the island. A thought sprang into his head.

"We need to get him some food. It seems like he's just about ready to die. If Barbossa comes back, he will be dead, but not from malnourishment."

Gibbs nodded and they started their way towards the forest of palm trees. The wind rustled against them in the background and then Will stopped.

"What is it lad?"

"Should we just leave them here?"

Gibbs surveyed the long stretch of beach and nodded.

"I think it be best to do so. If we split up, we'll get more food and lumber to start a fire."

Will took a deep breath of air and stole one last glance of the two bodies lying down on the beach. He turned away and walked off.

..:-:..

Elizabeth's head was swirled with haze and it took a while before her eyes started to work right. She struggled to push herself up and when she did, she took a deep breath. The sun was gone, and the waves didn't seem to crash into the beach as violently as before. She noticed that the wind had calmed down as well. She looked to her right and didn't see anyone. That was when she remembered what she had done. As she turned her head to look at the mountain, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She gasped for air and couldn't get any words out of her mouth. It wasn't possible, no. She was dreaming. Elizabeth reached out her hand slowly towards the man lying next to her. Her fingers traced his eyebrows and then slid down his cheek. Overwhelming shock and joy spread through her body, causing sparks of warmth to flare up inside of her. Jack Sparrow was right next to her, and she wasn't dreaming. She put her trembling hand to her mouth as a soft gasp came out of it. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. He was alive.

The moment had never been imagined in her mind. She had wasted countless hours preoccupied with thoughts of what she had done. The guilt ate up everything inside of her, but he was breathing and living right in front of her own eyes. Elizabeth shook her head trying to get the past out of her mind. Would he awaken if she kissed him? Suddenly the hard bitter reality stung her tongue and she closed her mouth and tightened her lips together. She was betrothed to Will. The kiss on the ship was an act of betrayal to their love, and here she was thinking about the taste of Jack's lips against hers. Her heart wrenched inside of her, thoughts zoomed in and out of her mind, her conscience deep within a battle with her heart's emotions. She had found Jack Sparrow, and didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth scanned the beach and the forest and it seemed as if no one was there. She looked back at Jack, his chest rising and falling with each second that passed. Her fingers felt the rough edges of his moustache, his chin, and then his dry lips. She closed her eyes and the passing moments of their kiss flooded her mind.

"Jack…"

Her whisper was carried along with the wind and she took away her hand immediately. She turned around at the distant sound of footsteps and she saw two figures approaching the beach. Elizabeth's eyes widened; it was Will and Mr. Gibbs. She stood up and looked down at the pirate. He was alive, yet it was then she realized that he was also dying ever so slowly. She ran to the two men and panted when she reached them. Will looked at her eyes and saw change in them. She was no longer dull and dead; something had happened and she was full of energy and life. At once he knew it was because she had seen Jack Sparrow next to her. He smiled at her and she dropped her mouth open but he spoke first.

"Isn't it incredible? The hole you blew up was just a cave, but Mr. Gibbs found him inside. I would say it's coincidental, wouldn't you Elizabeth?"

She looked from one to the other and she remembered that she had used the compass to direct her. The trees swayed softly and she shivered. Elizabeth put on her best smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, it is quite remarkable… I just really wanted to blow the cave up to see what would happen… I _never_ would have thought that is where our search would end."

Mr. Gibbs agreed with a nod of his head and then started to walk towards the sprawled body on the sand.

"Hurry now, we don't have any time to lose. Will and I found some wood and fruits. It should be enough to get our Captain back on his feet!"

The three of them walked back towards the shore and Will let the pile of wood fall to the sand without a second thought. The clanking of the lumber was loud enough to reach Jack's ears and then he moaned again. His fingers moved slightly and then Elizabeth felt something inside of her pull towards him. However when she met Will's gaze, she closed her mouth and looked away. If she was overly sensitive to Jack's every plea of help, Will might catch onto her web of lies. She stayed next to the pile of wood and began to build a fire. A smile caught her lips as she remembered the time she was stranded on an island with Jack. For those few hours, she had gotten to know the real Captain Jack Sparrow. As Will and Gibbs tended to Jack, they pushed little bits of food into Jack's mouth along with a sip of water from a broken coconut. He coughed and spewed as the cool liquid spilled through his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air, his eyelids drooping.

"Jack! Can you hear me?"

Will's face hovered above him and Jack's vision blurred for a moment. He thought he was dreaming, that the soft white moon in the sky was only an illusion.

"William, is that you?"

He blinked a few more times and then saw that it was the dear old chum next to him. Jack sat up and saw Gibbs's smiling face on his other side. Jack's stomach growled and he looked down at it with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouting.

"It's good to have ye back Captain! It was awfully brave of ye to stay on and give us that head start…"

Jack cocked his eyebrow and leaned back a bit. What nonsense was he talking about? He looked at Will and his face was full of alert and he shook it ever so slightly. Jack opened his mouth and then closed it with a grin.

"Of course, of course… it was nothing really…so, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

All three heads turned to the right of Jack. A loud sizzle had echoed down towards them and a bright flame erupted towards the sky. Jack's eyes widened momentarily when he saw her face illuminated by the firelight. Her eyes were round and they were staring right into his. Jack's face stood still, no emotion betraying his expression. He gazed over to Lizzie and then shifted his face upwards so that he was looking down at her. Elizabeth's eyes widened and the crack of the wood underneath the inferno shook her. His eyes intently gazed into hers and for the first time since she felt his breath on hers, she felt truly alive. Suddenly she looked at Will who watched her with confusion. She looked away and into the heat.

Gibbs and Will helped Jack stand up and when the pirate felt the ground under his feet, his knees buckled and he had to grip onto his friend's shoulders. They trudged to the fire and sat down carefully. Jack closed his eyes and then took a moment before he opened them again. His vision would come in and out of focus, but that was due to the lack of food. Will came to him and handed Jack a pile of fruits. It wasn't anything like meat, but it would do for now. Elizabeth watched as he bit into the bananas and the oranges simultaneously. The guilt came back to haunt her and she opened her mouth painfully. He had been stuck in that cave for the past few days with nothing to eat; it was a miracle that Jack had survived.

Gibbs ate along with his captain and then asked him a most pressing question. The air stood still and the fire roared with life.

"So how was it that you came up in that blasted cave?"

Jack started to chew a bit slower and then he glanced across the fire towards Lizzie. She met his gaze and then looked away shamefully. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well… I _decided_ to stay on my lovely ship till the end. There was no other way I would have let it be. The little beastie's mouth opened up and he showed me all of his _mighty_ large teeth, but that didn't scare me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can do anything I want to."

Gibbs nodded and Will took a deep breath of air. He was always acting so chivalrous even though he really wasn't. That wasn't Elizabeth's opinion though; she thought he was a good man, something that Will didn't give Jack credit for. He took another bite of his dinner and continued.

"So what did you do then Captain?"

"I took a sword and did what I had to do. The beastie came at me with all of his sharp teeth and swallowed me with one … large… gruesome… _bite_."

Elizabeth winced and brought her shoulders to her ears. Jack saw how uncomfortable it had made her, how unbearable it was to hear how much he had suffered because of her. He smiled, the firelight gleaming on his golden tooth.

"That must have been terrifying!"

Jack waved his hand and scrunched up his face as if in deep thought.

"I guess it was, but nothing that I couldn't handle. It swallowed me whole and then I slashed away at his insides," he put his hand out in the air, mimicking the motions of wielding a sword, "this way and that! It was dark as hell in his fat belly but then ah… I ah… stuck the sword inside his stomach… and he couldn't take it anymore so he had to spew me out into the blasted cave! Ha! He got what was coming to him, and that's that."

He crossed his arms and nodded his head. Jack Sparrow was back to his old self, and it only took a few fruits to lighten his mood. It was that, or the fact that Lizzie was staring at him in disbelief. He wanted to laugh out right then, but it would spoil the mood. Elizabeth dropped her mouth open and she rolled her eyes angrily. It was so typical of him to make a big deal out of nothing. She crossed her arms as well, when Gibbs shook his head and patted Jack on the back.

"You are indeed the bravest person I've ever met Captain. That must have taken a lot out of you."

Jack swayed his head back and then forwards, looking at Lizzie from underneath his eyebrows.

"It most definitely did."

She stared at him with repulsion, but then her gaze softened as she saw something in his eyes. It was hurt. Will saw the way Elizabeth had turned her shoulder towards him and how the pain scarred her face. He stood up and smiled.

"It's good to have you back Jack."

Captain Sparrow turned towards him and gave him half of a smile and then he looked away into the fire. Will walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her so that they could walk away from the fire a bit. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing? Mr. Gibbs will surely think there is something wrong now… I wasn't saying a word and…"

"That's exactly it. You're not saying a word to Jack. I thought you said you were guilty about tricking him so foully…"

She looked away harshly, and Will sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You still feel as if we haven't found him, don't you?"

Elizabeth looked at him with tears trying to escape onto her cheeks. She nodded and he hugged her. Jack looked at them with a jealous rage. He laughed to himself in spite of it all and he looked away with a soft angry frown. She saw his reaction and pulled away immediately.

"I think you should talk to him. Tell him you are sorry, and when he forgives you, I bet that you'll feel much better."

She gave him a weak smile and he kissed her gently. The breath inside of her froze in place as his lips connected with hers. Her reaction was still and the kiss wasn't anything like the one she had shared with Jack. Will pulled away and smiled brightly.

"You know I'm always here for you."

She nodded again and flickered her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it tonight… I'll have to sleep on it."

Will shrugged as they started to walk back towards the fire.

"Suit yourself, but I know you'll feel much better when you do what I recommended."

They reached the bonfire and sat themselves down. Gibbs and Jack were silent. They each had seen the kiss and they didn't want to mention it. An awkward silence filled the air around them and the waves began to creep further away from the shore. Gibbs yawned and then Will did as well, the chain reaction not much of a surprise. Elizabeth shivered and Will decided that it was time to have a decent night of sleep.

"Since we have found our friend Jack, I propose we each head off to sleep. We want to be full of energy when we wake up."

Everyone except Jack exchanged glances. They hadn't told Jack that they were on the island with Barbossa not too far away. Jack didn't even have the slightest idea that Barbossa was alive, since he was the one who killed him. The fire was beginning to decrease its size and Elizabeth curled herself near it on the sand. Will had left to bring back blankets from the rowboat. It took him a while but once he had come back, he distributed the blankets and everyone fell asleep. Gibbs had the first watch and then it would be Will, and finally Jack. Elizabeth yawned and blinked her eyes as sleep overcame her.

..:-:..

She shivered intensely and turned around to see that the fire was almost gone. The sky was still dark and the waters were calmer than before. It seemed as if there was no wind, but the temperature had dwindled significantly. Elizabeth sat up and looked around. Both Gibbs and Will were fast asleep. Since that was the case, that must have meant that they had finished their watches, and that Jack would be up doing his. She looked all around and saw him nowhere in sight. Elizabeth stood up and searched the beach extensively with her eyes. Suddenly she did a double take and saw a movement farther into the trees, near the cave. In the moonlight, she made out a bandana and a long mane of tangled black hair. She smiled and glanced at Will again. He was deep in his sleep and she crept away silently just in case he would wake up.

Jack had taken over on his watch and he became weary of watching Lizzie sleep. Her face was troubled however much she was beautiful. He felt that it was his doing somewhat. Even though she tried to be strong, she was delicate and fragile on the inside. Her beauty covered the emotions that welled up inside of her. He smiled as she turned in her sleep; he could only imagine what nightmares she was having. Jack decided to take a walk and clear his head. Everything was much more complicated than it was before. Even though she had kissed him, it seemed like Will knew everything that happened. Even though he knew that Lizzie had kissed his friend, Will understood her reasoning and he had forgiven her. His heart couldn't bare the sight of the two betrothed lovers. All the kiss was to Lizzie was a way to escape, but to him it was worth much more than that.

He sighed and sat down against the wall of the cave where the grass met the sand. The stars dotted the sky and he looked at them with questioning.

"What am I supposed to do, eh? I can't just take her away from him, away from Bootstrap's son… I guess she really is a pirate at heart if she wants him…and betrayed me…"

Jack gritted his teeth and looked back towards the diminishing flames. It seemed like hours had passed before he saw movement. Her long hair flowed in the slight wind and he knew that she had seen him. She looked at him and started to walk in his direction. He tensed and got ready for the encounter with her after what had happened. What would he say to her? He couldn't just spit it out that he loved her.

Elizabeth neared him and she saw that he was looking down at the sand. His eyes didn't waver and he kept staring at nothing as her feet appeared in his peripheral vision. She stood gazing at him, unbeknownst that he was trying to figure out what to say, same as her. He finally lifted his head and looked at her patiently. Her lips parted and she was about to speak but she closed her mouth and clenched her fists. Jack laughed and she turned on him crossly.

"What gives you the right to laugh at me?"

A spark lit his eyes and he leaned his head up more. He smiled teasingly.

"I don't need to have a _right_. I can laugh at whomever and whenever I want to."

He sat back and cocked his eyebrow, waiting for her to respond. She dropped her jaw and clenched it, chuckling and looking away into the distance.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. You're _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. You're an almighty God, aren't you? You do whatever you please."

She looked him in the eye and closed her mouth. Elizabeth had her hands on her hips and Jack smiled genuinely. He stood up and she backed away a bit, not sure of herself anymore. His presence was overpowering, even though she had been the one to kiss him. It felt like he controlled everything that she did, it felt like she was lost to his ways once again. Suddenly the smile on Jack's face disappeared and an eerie silence fell in between them. He closed his eyes and then looked towards the water sadly. What she said was not the truth. If he had done whatever he wanted to do, she wouldn't be with that lousy good for nothing weakling named _William._ It was such a proper name. All he had was Jack. It was only four letters and not even worth anything. He had always tried to make something of it when he added Captain and Sparrow to it. His stories didn't impress her though and he always found himself telling her the truth. The wind blew and rustled their hair. He looked back towards her and sighed. Her eyes softened as she saw the truth in his deep eyes.

"That's a very great assumption you are making. Unfortunately, you are mistaken."

He walked away from her and towards the shore. Her mouth dropped and her stomach felt like it had been punched. What did he mean by that? She followed him and then stepped right in front, blocking his path.

"So that means you don't get your way all the time? Hmm?"

He laughed at her bravado; it was one of the things he loved about her.

"That's right. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, do _not_ get my way all the time. There, happy?"

He continued to walk away from her, his heart wrenching like a rag each time she came closer to him. Finally, she stepped up to him again and crossed her arms.

"What is it then? What is it that Jack Sparrow can't have?"

Her breath was thin and her heart was beating fast. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew the answer, except she didn't want to admit it; she didn't want _him_ to admit it either. Yet there was a part of her that wanted everything to be free and out in the open. Lizzie wanted things to be as they were meant to be. She kept her gaze on his eyes and he looked around before looking her straight in the eye. Within a matter of moments, he flung his arms in the air and leaned forward.

"All right! You win! I'll tell you what I can't have… I have wanted this thing for quite some time, and I can never seem to get a grip on her,_ it_, and I know I will never be able to have it. Satisfied?"

She let her jaw drop open and her eyes went wide. The awful feeling started to well up inside of her and she knew for a fact what it was that Jack couldn't have. A tear slipped from her eyes as he gazed into them and he immediately regretted his words. She had teased him the entire time they were looking for the chest; she had taunted him cruelly as if his feelings were nothing of significance. Finally, she had tossed him a bone, and took it away the next minute, leaving him to his certain death. Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry. I'm sorry about everything… I didn't mean it when I said I wasn't. I was trying to be brave, but that didn't work… you could have _died_ Jack, and it was my bloody wit that made it so."

She inhaled deeply and his lips twitched into a smile. Lizzie wiped her tears away and looked back at him. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer.

"Pirates don't cry Lizzie."

The reminiscent scraps left of her dream flashed through her head and his voice echoed throughout her ears. She managed to laugh softly and she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not a pirate Jack, you are."

He laughed and his eyes shined brightly in the moonlight. It cast a faint silver shadow on his face, illuminating his dynamism. She couldn't help but smile and laugh. The vigor in her muscles reawakened, her body felt as if it weren't so lifeless anymore.

"Unfortunately love, you _are_. You lied through your teeth, and put yourself first. You wanted to save your life, it didn't matter if you had to betray anyone. And that is what being a pirate is all about. Selfish acts of betrayal. I'm sorry, but you are most definitely a pirate."

The last word hovered inches away from her face and she looked at him innocently. Every word was true. All of her life, she had wanted to meet a pirate, and since she had, she had turned into one. A thought occurred to her suddenly. She lowered her voice to a tantalizing whisper and it drifted to his face dreamily.

"So if I'm a pirate, and pirates always get what they want, I can have whatever I want, correct?"

Jack swallowed and his eyes stared at her slowly moving mouth. The intention behind what she had said was very clear, and he wished he could forget about everything, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You made a promise to someone else."

She pulled away slightly and turned her head towards the fire. Elizabeth looked back at him and smiled.

"You _are_ a good man Jack. I would have never thought it, but it makes so much sense now…"

He looked away from her beautiful gaze, from the craving of her lips on his. Jack shivered as he felt her hand on his cheek. She pulled his head in her direction and then leaned in closer. Her voice was only whispers on the wind.

"I know what you want Jack… and I will let you have it… because I want it too…"

She closed the distance between them, and their lips touched. Her body tensed as she pulled on his neck. His kiss was electrifying and she spread her mouth over his elaborately. Gasps of air circled about them and Lizzie wrapped her arms around him. This time, Jack didn't let her lead the kiss. He felt the incredible fuzzy warmth expel from her mouth into his and he pulled her into him tightly. She gasped for air as the embrace deepened. He grazed his lips over hers roughly and a moan escaped her throat. She pulled on his back and they turned around, creating chaos of footprints in the sand. It marked the spot like a treasure chest and suddenly they tripped over one another's feet and fell down into the soft sand laughing. Lizzie fell down on top of him and her hair fell into his face. He reached up and pushed it aside, his face as happy as hers.

"You're really something, love."

She cocked her head and grinned with a smirk.

"Oh really? Is that right?"

"It most certainly is."

He reached for her head and pulled it into his, giving her another long kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"I didn't ever think I'd love a pirate."

Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him and he laughed. She traced her fingers on his jaw and leaned into him.

"You love me too, right?"

She looked at him openly with a hidden teasing behind her voice. He decided to play along and he cleared his throat.

"Well, you see, a pirate has only one love, that which is the sea. So I'm sorry dearie, but I'm afraid I don't."

He looked at her with his lower lip brought up to his upper one. She pushed away from him and hurt spread through her eyes.

"I can't believe it… I thought you said…"

A glimmer of laughter reached his eyes, and when she saw it, she shook her head.

"Oh no you didn't… you didn't just…"

"Lie? I believe I did. What's more, I can't come to accept the fact that you believed me."

He leaned into her so that his mouth hovered by her ear. His voice prickled her sense and made her stiff in his arms.

"Of course I love you Lizzie, I would be bloody mad if I didn't."

She saw his eyes again and she smiled warmly. They watched the waves roll onto the sand, just a meter away from their outstretched feet. Elizabeth snuggled up to Jack and the moon's reflection shimmered on the waters of the sea. It spilled out like a pool of hope, and the moon's light surrounded the couple in pure bliss. No worries filled their hearts; no doubts filled their minds. Instead, love had spread from the bottom of their toes, to the very tip of their heads. Jack stroked her hair tenderly and she closed her eyes softly.

"Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"Why didn't you kiss me before if you said that you had felt this way for such a long time?"

There was a small silence before he answered. Guilt crept up behind the shadows of his happiness.

"Because you belong to William."

He said his name with a bitterness that she hadn't heard come out of his mouth before. She sat up away from him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. If they were a pair of mirrors, she would see her own eyes, full of heartache and despair. She shook her head and sighed.

"I might have made a promise Jack, but my heart belongs to you."

He smiled and laughed. Her lips twisted into a smile and she cocked her head.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Because Lizzie, you are one of the most awful pirates I have ever known."

They laughed together and he brought her to him again. Her head rested on his chest as the two fell asleep.

..:-:..

The next morning, Jack awoke first. His eyelids fluttered open and when the light sky beckoned him, he shifted nervously. He sighed when he saw that William and Gibbs were still awake. Carefully, so that Lizzie wouldn't wake up, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back towards the camp. The fire was completely extinguished and the blanket where Lizzie had slept was thrown aside. He set her down and she sighed. Jack picked up the blanket and set it down on her gently. She shifted into a different position and then he saw a smile on her face. Jack shook his head with amusement and looked at her with adoration. She was his feisty Lizzie, and that's how it would always be. Everything inside of him felt like he had escaped a prison cell. He couldn't have done it before, because the key to the lock was hidden somewhere even he couldn't get to without her help. Jack sighed and settled down near the fire. His eyelids drooped and he fell asleep, flashes of warmth spreading through his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW… what a LONGG chapter! I don't know if I'll be able to top this… it was so long! It took me like… six hours to write lol xD I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it and I thank you so much for taking the time to read:) Remember though… this is not the end of the fic… five more chapters to go… so it must mean something … happens… lol

-Monika-


	6. Recaptured

Key To My Desire 

-Recaptured-

_"Don't take what you have for granted; one day you will wake up and see that it's gone."_

..:-:..

Will sat up and let the blanket fall off of his shoulders down to the sand. He rubbed his eyes open and then looked to his left, a smile creeping up to his lips. Elizabeth slept peacefully next to him and from the look on her face, it seemed as if she was in bliss. If she couldn't be happy when she was awake, at least she would be happy when she slept. Will stood up quietly and looked around to see the blackened embers of the previous night's fire. Jack slept on the other side and his face twitched. Suddenly a smile spread across his face and he licked his lips. Will cocked his eyebrow and then shook his head. He had no idea what Jack was dreaming of, but he certainly didn't want to know what or whom it was about.

The sun rose steadily in the sky behind the forest of palm trees. The waves began to crash onto the shore once again and that was when he saw it. Against the brilliant sea green waves, was a ship in the distance, one of large caliber and with sails billowing out in the wind. His eyes widened and that was when he realized what the ship's intended goal was; Barbossa had received a ship, and now he was coming for them. Will rushed to wake up Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, and then finally Jack, who still dreaming cheerfully.

"Eh, what the bloody hell is going on? It is very rude to wake one while in the process of sleeping."

Jack stood up and twisted his head this way and that. Suddenly, he caught the gaze of Elizabeth's shinning eyes and he smiled. She stood up and bit her lip. Suddenly, when she felt Will's hand on her shoulder, she jumped away from her glance and Will's worried face came into her view.

"We've got to do something!"

Gibbs yawned and scratched his back as he stood up.

"Why? What's a matter lad?"

Jack blinked a few times before he saw the ship on the horizon. He leaned forwards a bit and then put his hand to his forehead to get a better look. Elizabeth watched Jack, curiosity always taking a hold of him. A small smile crept up to her lips as she remembered what had happened the previous night. It seemed like a dream, but then she recalled how the pressure of his embrace wrapped around her, and she knew that it had happened.

"I believe William has spotted an unexpected visitor, ey?"

Elizabeth turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw it as well. There was no doubt in her mind that Barbossa was coming back for them. If he came and found Jack, what would happen then? Will exchanged hesitant looks with Gibbs and Elizabeth before they came to an agreement. The ship was sailing along the waters faster than before, and it seemed to grow larger and larger as each second passed by. Sunlight streamed all around them now and Gibbs took a deep breath of air. Suddenly, he pushed Jack towards the trees and Jack spread his arms out, an expression of utter shock on his face.

"What was that for, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Uh, Jack, we need you to go fetch us some more food. Go in deep, as deep as you can."

Will looked down to the sand and the blankets around them. Elizabeth did the same, not wanting her eyes to betray her and their silent plan. Jack looked at all three of them curiously, not comprehending their trickery. His eyes darted from the ship on the sea, and then back.

"Why must I be the one to go?"

"Because, we brought you yer food yesterday. Now it's yer turn."

"And it has nothing whatsoever to do with that ship on the horizon over there?"

The three of them turned their heads slowly and then returned their gaze to Jack.

"No Jack, nothing at all."

"All right then. I shall go retrieve some delicious fruits and then I shall come back."

"Take your time!"

Elizabeth nodded encouragingly, and Jack stared at her before he put another foot forwards. He narrowed his gaze and then she shrugged her shoulders so that it was just barely noticeable. Jack cocked his head towards the forest and set off on his search for nourishment. As soon as they couldn't see him any longer, the three of them saw the ship stop in the waters. A rowboat was lowered and from the looks of it, three men were in it, rowing towards the shore.

"What are we going to do? Barbossa will kill Jack without a single moment's hesitation!"

Elizabeth was beginning to worry, more than she had before. She had Jack now, they had told one another how much their hearts belonged to each other, and she couldn't bare to lose him to a pirate such as Barbossa. Will put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a solid look.

"We need to pack up the blankets and head for our rowboat. If we are lucky, we can meet Barbossa halfway and leave the island without him knowing about Jack."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously as Jack and Gibbs started to gather the blankets.

"No! We can't do that! We can't just leave him on the island! Mr. Gibbs? Please don't tell me you agree to this absurd idea!"

The two men stopped and sighed. Elizabeth hadn't thought of leaving Jack on the island by himself. It hadn't even crossed her mind that it would end like that. As she looked from the rowboat to the forest, she realized that it might have been the only way that Jack could spare his life. With tears forming in the back of her eyes, almost spilling out onto her cheeks, she picked up her blanket and held it close to her. The wind whistled against her and she shivered.

"All right. Let's go."

They left the burnt out ashes of the previous night's fire and they started to run towards the rowboat by the dock. As soon as they started to row away, Elizabeth saw that down the stretch of beach, a man had emerged from the forest carrying a pile of fruits. Once he turned his head towards them, he dropped the food onto the blackened cinders that intertwined with the beads of sand, and he started to wave his hands madly. She couldn't help but laugh as he ran down the beach towards them.

"Keep rowing!"

Will encouraged his friend and he nodded. Elizabeth bit her lip to fight the tears back. From the distance, she heard a small echo slice the air. His desperate cry hit her chest and she couldn't breathe for a moment. Elizabeth had betrayed him once again, but this time, so that he could live. Jack stopped running when he saw that the rowboat wasn't turning back. His eyes dropped to the ground and he smiled sadly. Lizzie had left him again, and that time, she had left him as a broken man, torn with his emotions and his heart cracked in half. Their rowboat had already sailed half of the distance to reach the ship. What he didn't see however, was the other rowboat, right behind Lizzie and his friends.

"So, you've found a ship?"

Barbossa smiled sadistically as he looked up to the sky, remembering how he had acquired the vessel.

"Oh yes, I sure have, and a beauty she is, isn't she?"

Pintel and Ragetti both nodded eagerly, trying not to upset their captain. Elizabeth couldn't stand to look at the captain for more than a second, and inside, she felt wounded, like a lost animal, away from its pack. Would she ever see Jack again? Would her lips touch his and his arms, would they ever hold her tight again? It felt like he had died all over again. Will was uneasy and he started to breathe irregularly.

"Uh, shouldn't we head back to the ship? It might be best to resume our search."

Barbossa laughed maniacally and then peered over Gibbs's shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I was a plannin' on doin'."

He started to row around the boat and he glared at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Come on you blubbering idiots! Row faster!"

They whimpered and did as they were told. Will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs exchanged worried glances and they turned towards the beach where Jack started to wave his hands wildly again. A hard lump settled in her throat and Elizabeth took an oar in her hand. As she started to row, Will found it a bit unsettling that she would care so much to save Jack Sparrow. He rowed onwards, and they caught up to Barbossa in a few seconds.

"So, you've all decided to help me capture that good for nothing scumbag?"

They all shot him hot stares and he laughed again. When Jack saw that there two boats, not one, a disquieting thought seeped into his mind. Whoever had commandeered that ship might not be friendly in the least bit. It didn't matter though, because in the other boat he saw Lizzie's horrified expression and he knew that he had to stay and protect her. She was the only thing that kept him alive, living and breathing. His thoughts revolved around her now, and he wouldn't waste any moment that he could spend near her side. Jack waited patiently on the sand, sitting, in a cross-legged position. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Quiet footsteps echoed through the crashing waves and the sound of wooden oars falling into the boat awakened his senses, however he didn't move and he didn't open his eyes. Suddenly, the noises stopped and then he felt like someone had shot him in the head, causing everything around him to turn into a dream.

"So this is how we meet again, Jack Sparrow. I must admit, I found it quite amusing to see you waving to me like a gillyweed."

It wasn't possible, to Jack, this was all a dream, Barbossa's voice was a trick of the mind. So, when he opened his eyes, and he saw the snickering pair of eyes belonging to his foe, he smiled and laughed.

"Sure you did. What you don't know is that this is all a dream and you don't exist. You're dead! I'm not a coward, and there is nothing to worry about."

Jack stood up with energy and a leap. He put his hands on his hips and stood there grinning. The grin started to fade in steps though. First he saw Pintel and Ragetti, cowering behind Barbossa. Then he turned his head slowly, the happiness drained out of his eyes. There was his Lizzie, standing a few feet away, shivering and her eyes round and glistening. It wasn't a dream.

"Really Jack? Look around you. Tis no dream. BOO! I'm not dead!"

He laughed in Jack's face and the amusement in his eyes couldn't have topped anything that he had ever seen.

"No… it is! There's no way you're alive! I shot you! You bled, you fell and you died! So what is it then? Are you a ghost or something, come to haunt me, eh?"

Jack was turning white when he saw the crooked grin on his foe's face. He was trying to turn reality into make belief, but it wasn't working quite so well.

"So sorry Jack, but no, I'm not here to haunt you. I'm here to return the favor of death. It seems like you've escaped it one too many times. I'll tell you something, it really isn't nice when a curse is lifted off of you, and then next moment, after you begin to _breathe_ again, you're shot in the heart, all of that newly given life, sucked out."

Barbossa's gaze had turned deadly as he leaned closer to Jack. Elizabeth couldn't bare to look at him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Jack. Her breathing was becoming heavier with each second that passed, and when she took a step, she felt Will's firm grip on her wrist. She looked at him desperately, and he returned the look with one of warning. His eyes seemed to have changed, and they were now a bit menacing; they sliced into hers with harshness, and she looked away before he stared her to her death. Jack smiled meekly and leaned back. He shrugged and put his arms in the air.

"So sorry about that mate. You see though, it was all very circumstantial. I needed the Pearl as my own, as it was before, and you wouldn't allow, with the mutiny and all. I'm not quite sure what it was all about, but I'm sure we can settle our past differences and shake on a truce, so what do you say mate?"

Jack outstretched his arm proudly and with confidence. Barbossa snarled as he looked at the bandaged hand and then he shoved it away. He grabbed Jack by the collar and shook him vigorously.

"I'm _not_ your _mate_…"

Elizabeth broke free of Will's grasp and she ran in between the two men. Jack's head tilted back in surprise and the shock on Barbossa's face wasn't half as much as the amount of anger it contained.

"Lizzie… what are you bloody doing? Get away!" Jack hissed into her ear. He couldn't believe that she was going to risk getting herself killed as well. The opportune moment had been ruined once again.

"Leave Jack alone! All he ever did was shoot you, but that seems to have been for nothing!"

"Elizabeth, stop it!"

Will and Gibbs had chased after her, and everyone was now standing in an oddly shaped circle. Barbossa put a hand up to silence Will, and then he eyed Elizabeth curiously.

"No, let her speak. What else would you like to say to me? Go ahead, say it."

His cold whisper weakened her, but she remained resolved. She looked at Jack and understanding passed through their glance. She wasn't going to let him die like before, they were in this together and she would do whatever it took to help the man she loved. Elizabeth turned back towards Barbossa and a smirk crossed her face.

"You don't seem to understand something, there are more of us, than you. We, _I_, won't let you do anything to hurt Jack, that's a promise."

Gibbs shook his head and Will swallowed hard. That was going to be a hard promise to keep.

"Is that so?"

Elizabeth clenched her fists and stayed strong.

"Yes."

Barbossa nodded and then smiled. In one swift movement, his hand graced her face and her head turned to the left as she stumbled to the ground. Jack fell to his knees and helped her sit up, his jaw dropping slowly as the small river of blood dripped down from her cheek. Will had stepped forward to help her, and then when he saw Jack's grip on her, he stopped and that deep feeling of hatred seeped into his heart again. Why was it that every time they were together, he couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy? Jack and Elizabeth stood up and his voice almost faltered as she winced.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She pulled away and Jack let his arms drop to his sides. His eyes gazed at Barbossa's hand, and that was when he saw the ring on his finger; it was stained with red blood. Anger boiled inside of him; he wouldn't let Barbossa get away with hurting Elizabeth. Suddenly they all heard a click and then they saw that a gun was aimed at Elizabeth. Barbossa pulled her closer to him and she watched as Jack's eyes widened with fright. His hand reached out towards her, and Barbossa shot him a nasty smirk. Will was now standing next to Jack and his face was as concerned as Jack's.

"Let go of me!"

Elizabeth regretted her words as soon as she said them, because then she felt the cold steel next to her ear. Instantly, flashes of Jack's previous attempt to free himself came running through her mind. She felt a small smile tug at her lips and when her eyes met Jack's, he knew what she was thinking about.

"I don't think I'm going to do that sweetie. You're my little bargaining chip. So Jack, _Will_, from now on, you will do whatever I tell you to do. Is that agreed?"

They looked at one another, an agreement made between their eyes. Each nodded their heads and Barbossa smiled, exposing his rotten old yellow teeth.

"Good. Pintel, Ragetti, you know what to do."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt her hands being tied together behind her back and she winced. At the same time, Jack and Will's hands were bound as well. Jack was about to say something when he saw that Barbossa still had his gun pointed at Lizzie's head. The wind attacked the group viciously and Barbossa let out a boom of laughter.

"Looks like we're headed for a good current, aye? Get yourselves in the boat. Gibbs, you are rowing these two, and Miss Swann will accompany me in my boat."

A cruel grin spread across his lips and she looked at him repulsed with every bone and muscle in her body. They walked in silence to the boats, which were lapping against the beach. The waves were beginning to foam and the sun sparkled all around them. Once everyone was in their appropriate row boats, they started to head towards the ship. Elizabeth constantly peered over to Jack who was sitting patiently in the other vessel. Their eyes would meet once in a while and then she would look away. Her gut was wrenching inside. She hadn't been able to apologize for not telling him about Barbossa. He had been duped into searching for food. It was all too unbearable for her. Once again, it felt like her life was bouncing down and up, from bad to good, to bad again.

Jack saw the short glances she stole from him. Inside, he was battling with his emotions, something that pirates usually didn't do, but for a while now, he had been in the never ending battle. How many times would he be tricked before someone would be decent enough to tell him the truth? There was Lizzie, but she seemed to be becoming more of a liar as each day passed by. However, he couldn't stay angry at her for too long, because whenever he saw her golden hair playfully dance in the wind, he would be reminded of her warm kiss and how he had melted to her touch. As he thought of everything that had happened in the past few days, how whirl winded it had all been, he saw the ship enlarge as they rowed near it.

Each of them climbed up one by one, the process complicated by the fact that there were three people who had their hands tied up. The view of the deck wasn't anything that they hadn't seen before; only difference was the fact that it just wasn't the same thing as the Black Pearl. Jack looked around with a hint of remorse in his eyes, and when Elizabeth looked at him, they shared an expression full of melancholy and remembrance for the lost ship.

"All right. Don't just stand there! Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs, you three are my crew! So get to work!"

Elizabeth, Will and Jack stood near each other, all of them dumbfounded.

"What about us?" Will asked hesitantly.

Barbossa neared them and his footsteps slowly echoed against the wood underneath his boots.

"You three… you three will do nothing. You're my prisoners and that means no questions either! See that over there?"

He pointed to a door opposite the one of the captain's quarters.

"That's where you will stay. Follow me."

They obeyed, not sure of their fates on that brilliantly hot day. If one thing was certain though, it was that the shade of the room allowed them to breathe a bit easier. Barbossa lit a lantern and then he snickered when Jack sat down in the middle of the room. There wasn't much of anything in it except for crates and empty barrels. Underneath them, the ship rocked as the anchor was lifted. Waves rolled against the wood and Jack wished for a moment that perhaps they hadn't been stuck inside, away from the magnificent view of the ocean.

"What's so funny, _Captain?" _

Barbossa looked directly at Jack and then he sneered.

"You think you can just sit wherever you want to?"

"Why yes I do. It seems perfectly logical, don't you think so? I mean, if a man couldn't sit where he wanted to, then what would that…"

"I don't have time for one of your idiotic lessons and trickery, Sparrow. That's what I've learned, don't think I'm a fool. Stand up!"

Jack smacked his lips together and sighed.

"All right, but I still think…"

He quieted himself when Barbossa narrowed his eyes. Jack put up his tied hands defensively and smiled.

"Sorry, so sorry, do proceed."

"I already have your sitting positions planned out. You," he pointed to Will, "are going to sit over there, by that post."

Will looked at the far corner of the room and saw that there was a post with rope bound around it. He sat down on the crate and then Barbossa tied him to the post.

"There will be no way of escape this time! You dearie, are going to sit over here…"

He took her to the other corner of the room and tied her up. As he did, his snickering angered Will and he tried to contain himself, but found his fists clenched and his teeth barred. Jack's expression was slightly less built with hatred, but he felt his gut squirm. As soon as he stepped away from Elizabeth, she spit at his back. Barbossa stopped for a moment, smiled, and then continued towards Jack. They stood inches a part from one another and he smirked.

"So this is how it ends, eh? I've won, and this time, you are going nowhere."

Jack turned to his left, to see that on one of the walls was a ghastly array of chains and knick-knacks to keep one held as a prisoner with on escape. Barbossa cocked his head towards it and Jack walked over to it without a fight. He knew that if he were to save his life, it would have to wait. So he allowed Barbossa to bind him to the wall. For the few minutes that it took, Elizabeth and Will observed how everything was bound together. When everything was done, when the loud shackles stopped banging against one another, Barbossa stepped aside and towards the door. He put the lantern on a hook and smiled one last time.

"I leave you three and bid you a safe and happy voyage!"

He laughed and then the door slammed shut. The lantern rattled and then they heard muffled shouts up on the deck. Silence resounded in the room, and no one looked at each other. Finally, Elizabeth got the nerve to look at him and speak.

"We're sorry Jack. We thought we could outsmart him."

She looked to Will for confirmation and he nodded slowly.

"We had no idea that you would be found on that island. When we saw the ship, we tried to get to it and spare your life."

Jack looked from one to the other and then set his eyes on Will.

"Well your idea worked perfectly. The three of you lied to me, sent me on a stupid fruit hunt and then I was captured anyway. Blimmey if I say this, but I've never seen a group of pirates worse than the three of you."

"Jack, we said we're sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen, honestly. We did everything we could for you! The least you could do is thank us instead of arguing about it!"

This time, when Jack looked at her, he saw a hint of resentment in her eyes. His gaze softened at once and he kept his eyes focused on her.

"All right. Forgive me. I appreciate all of the sweat breaking effort you put forward into rescuing me and helping me stay alive."

Will felt the tension level in the room rise slowly. Jack kept looking at Elizabeth more than he should have been. Had Elizabeth apologized yet for her act of betrayal?

"Elizabeth, are you and Jack… all right?"

She turned her head towards him, unaware for a moment that he was still there. Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I apologized last night…"

She looked down at the floor, the soft shadows from the lantern edging around her feet.

"When was that?"

Jack instantly knew that in her thoughts, Lizzie was remembering the time they had spent together, away from Will and her old promises. He cleared his throat and answered for her.

"It was my turn to be the look out, and she woke up for a few minutes. Your betrothed is very untrustworthy William."

Elizabeth heard the malice in his voice and she looked up to him, full of hurt in her eyes. Was that what he really thought? Had he just played with her emotions the previous night? She looked to Will and saw that his expression loosened a bit. As he looked down, she turned her head back towards Jack and she saw him wink to her. A small smile spread across her lips and she knew that he was bluffing just to get Will off of their backs. Her smile disappeared slowly and then silence resounded through the room again. No one said anything, and everyone was alone with their thoughts. Elizabeth kept looking at Will intently from time to time, and saw that his head was drooping. She knew that whenever that happened, he would soon become fast asleep.

Sure enough, in a while, she heard light snores. Elizabeth smiled and struggled silently in her place. Jack eyed her curiously and wondered why she was trying to break free of her ropes. His eyes widened when he saw them fall to the ground gracefully. She tiptoed over to him and stood as close to him as she could. Amusement played in Jack's eyes as his heartbeat quickened.

"How did you do that Lizzie? Have you learned a new trick?"

She opened her mouth and smiled broadly. His tangled hair was so close that she could touch it; regrettably, she wasn't able to free her hands of their imprisonment. Elizabeth leaned in closer and whispered into his face.

"No, but I am fully capable of outwitting the captain when it comes to a woman's charm. He wasn't concentrating enough when he bound me. I guess it's your lucky day?"

"And why would I be so fortuitous?"

"This is why…"

She leaned in and closed her eyes as her lips grazed over his. Jack tried his best not to move his arms or legs, in case the chains would bump against each other, causing Will to wake up from his sleep. They weren't able to embrace fully, but their warm kiss spread through each other's souls and it seemed as if they were on fire. Elizabeth pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you Lizzie."

"I could think of a couple of things, for one, a pirate always has rum."

The two of them laughed softly and then she rested her head against his chest. Jack leaned his chin on her head and felt the frizzy mess that was her hair. He smiled and didn't mind that he was bound to a wall; he was with Lizzie and that was all that mattered.

"Do you think he's going to kill you?"

The air around them shattered as the question finally made it out into the open. She stood away from him, tears filling up her eyes. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Come here love."

She leaned in closer and he kissed her cheeks. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she stood against him. His whispers echoed in her ears and she sighed.

"Don't worry about anything. I can handle myself when it comes to the old git."

"I'm just so worried that something is going to happen to you again Jack. I can't bare to lose you."

In the background, Will stirred a bit. They whispered even more quietly than before.

"Trust me Lizzie, nothing is going to happen to me. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and kissed him once more. Jack smiled and he watched her tread softly back to her seat. Elizabeth managed to get the ropes back up on her lap and then she yawned. The constant rocking of the ship was beginning to soothe her worries, and in no time at all, she fell asleep. Jack watched her eyes droop and then close for the moment. He smiled, overwhelmingly satisfied with his life. There was always some kind of adventure in his future footsteps. From now on, Lizzie was going to be included in that plan, but what he was going to do with William, was a thought for a later moment. His legs were beginning to buckle underneath him, as the drowsiness inside of him started to grow. Soon enough, all three of them were asleep.

..:-:..

Outside, Barbossa had carried the vessel as far away from the island as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere near it, for the fear of the creature lurking in its waters. There was no telling if his promise would be kept, but suddenly, the waves began to grow stronger, crashing against the ship with more force than before. A sight so familiar and accepting came into the captain's view and he smiled happily.

"Welcome. I hope your journey wasn't much trouble at all."

The man extended his arm and he smiled back.

"It was no trouble at all, none at all."

They looked at the door to their right and shared a cruel smirk. The clouds started to close in above them, the darkness growing. After a few moments, the waters calmed down and nothing moved. Time had stood still and one person alone commanded it at his will.

**A/N:** I'm sooo very sorry about everything, that I haven't been able to update for such a long time. I hope this made up for it. I have to go now, and I'll try my best to update soon! Until then! Thanks so much for reading!

-Monika-


	7. Reconcile

**Key To My Desire**

-Reconcile-

_"Say it if it's worth savin' me" –Nickelback_

..:-:..

The crew scattered behind his shadows and as he stepped forward, the clinking of his boots on the wooden deck shattered the stillness that encompassed the ship. His slimy tentacles slithered around his chin and then he cracked another grin.

"The time has finally come for Jack Sparrow to pay up."

Barbossa chuckled as he took his guest towards the prisoner's den. He quickly fumbled with the lock and then the key turned with a constant creak in the rusty metal. The door swung open and the dim light flooded inside. The boots no longer made their mark; instead, the visitor placed his feet gently down the steps. His eyes scanned the room and then he saw William Turner sleeping with his head on his chest. His lips curled into a sneer when he spotted the lovely Ms. Elizabeth Swann next. Barbossa stepped forward and silently pointed towards the wall at the right. Davy Jones swerved his head and his skin gleamed when he saw Jack Sparrow, tightened up against the wall, unaware of the fact that there were two men approaching him. A light snore erupted from his mouth and then Davy Jones stepped closer, letting the breath settle under his nose. He lifted his hand and smirked.

"I've finally got you."

Jack slowly flickered his eyes open, and at the moment he saw who was in front of him, his eyes widened, and his lips parted. Yet he wasn't quick enough to warn Elizabeth, to say anything at all, because just then Davy's hand swept down through air and grabbed his throat. Barbossa's grin faded as he saw the color deepen in Jack's face, and then in an instant, there was a flicker in the air around them, and they were gone. Barbossa took a step back and almost let go of the torch in his hands. He jumped as the chains fell through the air and rattled against one another, the prisoner no longer in his place against the wall.

Elizabeth immediately woke up and turned her head towards her left. She gasped and her face elongated with horror. Her head shook violently as her gaze rushed from the spot where Jack had been to Barbossa, who stood shocked himself. The pounding in her head and the wrenching of her gut ate at her ability to stay strong. She knew that he was gone and it felt like that knowledge was going to consume her. In the other corner, Will had also awoken from his peaceful sleep, and when he saw that Jack was gone, his jaw dropped in disgust. Even though he didn't particularly like Jack, he despised Barbossa and anything he did.

"Jack… you promised…" Elizabeth whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth.

"What did you do to him?" Will snarled and his voice boomed within the small capacity of the room.

"I… I didn't do anything…" Barbossa turned around slowly and looked Will straight in the eye.

"Well then where is he?"

Suddenly, Barbossa cracked a laugh, realizing that the situation he was in had turned into a splendor of good luck.

"Jack Sparrow you ask? I think you're asking the wrong pirate!"

Elizabeth stopped rocking and then looked up daringly. She spoke without wavering her voice, and the stained blood of hatred spilled into the air around her.

"Then whom might we assume to ask?"

Barbossa shifted his gaze towards Elizabeth, and then he looked at her torso, noting that there was no rope that bound her. A flicker of amusement swept into his eyes. His hands circled in the air and then he put them on his hips.

"Why don't you come and say that again, to my face!"

Elizabeth sat back and froze to the pole behind her as if someone had tied her up again. For the first time since he woke up, Will looked over to his fiancé and when he did, his eyebrows furrowed and his skin tightened around his eyes.

"Elizabeth… you're not bound? How is that?"

She tore away from his accusing stare and looked down at her lap. The shinning memories of what she had done once she freed herself came flashing through her eyes.

"I guess the ropes must have fallen while I was asleep."

Will lessened his questioning whirlwind in his mind, but it still swept through every few seconds, still unsure of why it was that he was doing trying to save Jack and not himself.

"Ah… perhaps dearie, but I don't think so."

Barbossa quickly stepped over towards her and pulled her up. Elizabeth winced as he pulled on her wrists. Will's fury overcame him and he lunged as forward as possible.

"Let go of her you filthy pirate!"

"Ha! Is that not what your friend Jack was? Well that doesn't matter anymore. I have completed my bargain and I am free to do whatever I desire. Which reminds me, where's Jack's compass?"

Will had had enough of riddles and games for one night. He leaned back, exhausted from thinking and closed his eyes for a moment. Elizabeth restrained herself from kicking Barbossa to death, so instead she clenched her jaw and looked Barbossa straight in the eye.

"Where is Jack? Tell me and I might tell you where the compass is."

Barbossa let go of Elizabeth, allowing her to adjust to the swaying of the ship. He laughed and then licked his lips, winking at her once. She turned her head away in disgust but then brought her gaze back towards his wrinkled face.

"If the two of you must know, he is under the sea at this very moment."

Suddenly, the ship rocked to one side, causing Elizabeth to fall on top of Barbossa. The waves crashed against the creaking wood and the water seeped into its bearings. Elizabeth scrambled to stand up again as did Barbossa. When he did, he made sure the torch was still lit, and then he took a gun out, pointing it at Elizabeth.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me this time. You are going to stay right here!"

As soon as the ship settled itself and the gloomy waves receded, Elizabeth acknowledged the information that he had given her. The words choked her throat and she was still unable to breathe. Will hung his head and breathed deeply, trying to figure out Barbossa's riddle. There was no life in her legs, and suddenly, Elizabeth fell to her knees, the wood somehow cushioning her fall.

"He's… dead?"

Her eyes didn't move away from the invisible object she was looking at. If Jack were truly gone, she would go blind out of misery, and deaf out of agony. How could this be happening to her again? The pain numbed her and the air engulfed her in the sea of never-ending sorrow.

"Unfortunately, he isn't. But he might be soon, if Davy has his way with him! Haha!"

Elizabeth's heart pounded inside of her chest as if it were a soldier's drum. She stood up immediately and Will looked up as well.

"Davy Jones? He's with _Davy Jones_? But how is that possible?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in anger, her teeth pointed dangerously towards Barbossa, and then she answered Will's question.

"You made a _deal_ with Davy Jones, that you would find Jack Sparrow and give him his long awaited prize, didn't you? How could you do something like that?"

The temple of her nose quivered as she pursed her lips angrily. Relief carried itself throughout her body, knowing that there was still a chance that she could be with Jack.

"Of course I did that! Do you think that when I was presented with the chance to live, after so many years living yet not, that I would simply refuse Davy Jones's offer to prolong my life? Jack Sparrow can never outsmart me, and now I have finally won, so shut up wench and get back in your position, or would you rather come to the Captain's quarters?"

Barbossa sneered and leaned closer towards Elizabeth. She didn't move for a few seconds and then she spit right into his face. She turned away abruptly and sat down at her seat. Barbossa's grin faded away in a flurry of hand movements to remove the spit that was sliding down his cheek. He snarled and picked the loose rope up from the ground.

"I'm going to make sure that this time you don't escape wench! You can't fool me again!"

Elizabeth gasped as he tied the rope around her torso tightly. It reminded her of when she used to wear a corset, and it also reminded her of how to remove one. Thinking that he had done his job, Barbossa picked up his torch from its holder and left the room.

"Have a fun night you two! The morning sun brings with it the glory of death!"

With the cruel laughter ringing inside of his lungs, Will let a long sigh of air out of them. He turned his head slowly towards Elizabeth who had become as stiff as a statue.

"Elizabeth, we need to save ourselves, there is nothing more we can do to save him. You don't know what it is like to be a prisoner on Davy Jones's ship."

The pleading whisper portrayed all of the anguish Will had felt for the past few days. The last ray of hope came shining through his voice. Hopefully, the experience hadn't changed the feelings Elizabeth had for him.

"Shouldn't we at least try? He's our friend after all and who knows what Davy Jones will do to him! We went to save him before, so why shouldn't we do it again?"

He saw the determination in her eyes, how her arms struggled to set herself free from the burden of being tied up. It was evident that she cared about Jack, but to what extent, Will didn't know.

"Elizabeth, I know that. Can't you ever think about yourself for once? I don't want to think of how I would feel knowing I let something happen to you…"

At that moment, the stem of the flower grew inside of her heart and she couldn't help let the tear fall down her cheek.

"Thank you Will for caring about me, but in order to save ourselves, we have to go to Davy Jones for help. It's the only way. Don't you see? We need to beat him at his game, once and for all, otherwise, there will always be something else driving us into madness and crazy voyages around the world!"

She saw the stubbornness retreat as Will's skin loosened around his eyes. He sighed and leaned his head back.

"All right. We'll try to save Jack, but first, how are we going to get out of here?"

..:-:..

Jack's entire body spread apart, the whirlwind surrounding him trapping him just so that he would barely feel as a whole. When the sensation ceased to pulsate within his heart, he took a deep breath of air and waited for the world around him to turn back into its rightful grace. As he stood up, the stained wooden boards creaked beneath him. It was then that he realized he wasn't on Barbossa's ship anymore; it was then that he turned around reluctantly, knowing that Davy Jones would be smirking behind him.

Sure enough, there he was, with the entire crew of the Flying Dutchman sneered and leaned forward to take a look at the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack winced, showing all of his rotting yellow teeth. The glimmering moonlight bounced off of his metallic coverings and then he hesitantly chuckled.

"What a lovely evening it is! Shall we all gather around the plank for an exhilarating game of fetch the escaping prisoner?"

"There will be no such nonsense on my ship Jack Sparrow! I've waited a long time for this moment, and now you're finally here. You're not going anywhere Jack, and no one is coming to rescue you."

Jack turned his head to the left to see Davy Jones laughing joyously like a little child who had finally received his portion of dinner's deserts. He rubbed together his two wrists, which were freed of the heavy chains that bounded him to the wall where he had last seen Elizabeth. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath of air while he lamented over losing the war with Davy Jones. Yet Jack wasn't giving up that easily. He opened his eyes at once and then smiled, his arms protruding out from his sides as if greeting an old friend.

"Davy, dear ol' Davy! How long has it been? Too long I'm afraid, but I guess that you've won fair and square, so here I am, at your service."

Jack bowed gracefully, not letting Davy Jones out of his sight. He stood back up and then Davy encircled him, eyeing Jack closely. The pirate scratched his tentacles and then smirked, as loud cheers accompanied his next statement.

"I'm not going to allow my guard to die, Jack. You are going to be watched among each crew member here and one especially that I'm sure you'll have a squash buckling good time with!"

Jack raised his eyebrow and the corner of his lips in deep consideration.

"That's fair enough. So, who's the one who I am to squander my time with?"

The crowd parted and a small man came hobbling forward, his shoulders overgrown with wild sea life. The dripping sea green mildew came down from his hair and splashed onto the deck. Jack's eyes widened and then he took a step back in retreat.

"Oh yes Sparrow, remember Bootstrap Bill Turner? Remember what the two of you did?"

Jack's eyes fell to the ground as he finally found himself consumed in the showcase's trap. Bootstrap looked from Davy Jones, to Jack, and then back again, completely clueless as to what he was referring to.

"Jack, what does he mean?" Bootstrap asked Jack innocently.

"Go ahead, tell him who was the one who brought about the curse you both share. Why is the imminent life of solitude on this ship for the two of you the fault of you alone Jack?"

He took a deep breath of air and then sighed, looking up at Bootstrap with his lips pursed and his hand at his head, the fingertips pressing on the sides of his forehead.

"I regretfully admit that I was the one who attacked you that night. I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you would…"

"No," he shook his head, "it wasn't you! I was fighting an intruder on the Black Pearl that night, I thought I had killed him, and I knew that you would be sound asleep as I patrolled the deck."

Jack looked away, not being able to meet him in the eye. Davy Jones eerily laughed with the rest of his enslaved crew.

"Look at how trustworthy you are! Fool! Can't you tell that it was Jack Sparrow you fought with, can't you see that on that night, both of you wounded each other so miserably, that I had to save you from the foreseeable death that would have occured? I created that storm, because I knew that I would be rewarded with the pleasure of having the pair of pirates that ruled the seas as my slaves!"

Bootstrap's eyebrows squinted into one another, and then he clambered away into the darkness of the ship. Jack's eyes became round and his mouth parted, his hand traveling forward as if he were trying to stop him somehow. But no words escaped his throat and in the end, he let his arm drop to his side, ultimately defeated.

"That's right Sparrow. You know live with no ally whatsoever. You are doomed to serve me until the day you die."

The echoing laughter boomed inside of Jack's head, reminding him of the day he was almost executed in Port Royal. He sighed and turned away from the group of former pirates. His gaze softened as he looked up to the moon, remembering the fading moments in which he had shared the warmth of his dear Lizzie, and now he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again.

..:-:..

A light flickered in Elizabeth's eyes as an idea sprang to life in her head.

"I've found it! I know how we are going to get out of here!"

Will raised his eyebrow and smiled amusingly.

"Then let's have it."

"Okay, so first I need to loosen this binding."

She sucked her stomach in and the ropes around her torso fell down a bit towards her lap. The air stayed still in her lungs and it seemed that if she stayed that way for any longer, she would explode. Elizabeth pushed herself upwards, the rope digging into her lower abdomen. She winced painfully as she held her breath once more, this time forcing herself through the rope. The more she writhed, the more the rope became loose, just like in a corset. Once she freed herself, she stumbled down onto the ground and inhaled sharply a few times before getting up. Will's eyes glistened as the hope surrounded the air he breathed in. There was a fresh crispness in it when Elizabeth came to him and showed him her bound hands. He quickly untied the ropes and then they dropped noiselessly to the ground. Elizabeth untied the ropes that bounded Will, and as she did this, small puffs of air came out of her mouth and the beads of sweat dropped down her forehead. She untied the last bit of rope and then picked one up.

"Take one and put it around your neck, as if you were going to hang yourself!"

"What? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not _mad!_ I thought you said you wanted to free yourself of dim-witted Barbossa's confinement, and that is exactly what we are doing! Hurry up, we don't have too much time on our hands."

Will shook his head and then reluctantly grabbed a rope. They helped each other loop it around their necks and then Will grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders firmly.

"Now what? Are we going to kill ourselves? This is completely irrational Elizabeth, we shouldn't be doing this to save another man's life, let alone a smutty pirate."

A small smirk appeared on her face and then she let it broaden into a full smile.

"Of course we're going to _kill_ ourselves Will. That's the only way that Barbossa will leave us alone, right?"

He finally caught onto her plan and then he smiled as well. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of his lips on hers. She blinked a few times and then took a deep breath of air as he pulled away.

"Let's go then. I hope your crazy plan works, for both of our sakes."

She smiled half-heartedly as he pulled her hand. They reached the door and Will rammed his shoulder against it a few times until the lock on the other side finally broke free. They raced up the steps and the moonlight shined down on them. Each looked to see if the deck was free from any signs of Barbossa. They nodded to each other in agreement, and then sprinted towards the right side of the ship where the plank stemmed out. Elizabeth looked down into the murky waves below and she swallowed hard. She felt her heartbeat quicken, the anvil in her head began to pound harder and the moment of hesitation almost cost the pair the chance to escape.

"Hold on right there. Are the two of you actually thinking of walking the plank on your own accord? Ha! There will be no such nonsense here! If you are to die, it will be at the call of my perpetual mercilessness! So get back here before I have to shoot you!"

Barbossa pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the pair. Will immediately stood in front of Elizabeth, shielding her unnecessarily. She tugged on the back of his vest and then looked right at Barbossa.

"Go ahead! We're not afraid of you! Why aren't you going to shoot us then? Are you afraid of something?"

He pushed his lower lip against his upper lip and then squinted his eyes angrily. The echo of the sudden trigger of the bullet whizzing by in the air gave Will and Elizabeth just enough time to run off of the plank and pull the ropes up above their heads. The ropes burned against their necks and in the few seconds that the cold air surrounded them, Elizabeth's eyes began to droop and the shadows of a maddened pirate flickered above the plank. She pulled harder on the rope and then took a gasp of bitter air as her body crashed into the icy waves. The water filled her ears and she propelled herself upwards towards the surface. The barely audible frantic scream for help somehow amused the captain staring down at her, and then believing that everything was going to turn out all right, Barbossa left the scene and walked back towards his den yawning.

The scream didn't go unheard though. As Will and Elizabeth became submerged into their watery grave, the words of a dying woman resounded in Davy Jones's ears. Miles away from the ship, he heard her, and his vindictive gaze on Jack became filled with utter incomprehensible elation.

"Looks like there is a woman I need to rescue, or rather, save her from her _misery_."

The ship sped forward as a hunger driven animal speeds towards its prey. Jack lunged forward at the sudden motion and then gripped onto the ship's edge. His head swished from side to side and then when he finally became used to the speed, he saw that they were approaching a ship, one that seemed to look very familiar to him at that point. As quickly as it had started, the ship slowed down and Jack stumbled once more. The passing clouds spread their shadows onto the dark surface of the sea, creating the illusion that it was a soft spread of undergrowth in a jungle. Davy Jones walked up to Jack and then outstretched his arm so that the palm of his hand reflected the shining waters below.

"So Jack, do you know what happens next?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, creating a single crease in between them.

"No, I seem to have forgotten. Why don't you explain this phenomena you are about to produce?"

Jack cocked his head to the side and even lifted the corners of his mouth in an amused manner. He had no idea who Davy Jones was about to withdraw from their almost certain death.

"Watch closely then."

He scrunched his fingers together and then plucked at the air below him. In a short swift movement, the waves below parted and a lifeless human shot up from the water. Jack watched in shock as she plummeted down onto the deck, soaking and pale as if she were taken out of her grave. He rushed to her side and parted her hair away from her face, fearing that she was already gone.

"Lizzie… oh Lizzie, please wake up love, please wake up…"

An unfamiliar dread swept through Jack. His heart sagged inside of his chest, burdened by the enormous amounts of hopelessness. His black eyes bled with their sorrow, creating two trails of darkness down his cheeks. Suddenly, Elizabeth stirred and coughed up some water. She took a huge breath of air as her head jerked forwards. Jack's previous grief disappeared instantly and he took Elizabeth into his arms.

"Jack! It's you!"

The tremendous bliss in her eyes lit up her face more than the moon could have illuminated the entire earth. They began to kiss each other fiercely, when Elizabeth pulled away and jumped up ecstatically. She shook her head violently and put her hands to her mouth in horror. The icy water dripped down from the messy strands of hair that stuck to her face, the color drained out of her cheeks once more. Her gaze followed the stream of water and all the way up to Davy Jones, whom she had never met before. She dropped to her knees as Jack gripped her shoulders.

"What's wrong Lizzie? You are safe now."

"No," she shook her head again, "I'm safe, but Will isn't! Please, you have to save him! If you didn't, I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I made him commit the definite suicide of drowning ourselves!"

Davy Jones smirked as he scratched his chin. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he pushed his arm forward and repeated the movement he had carried out with his fingers just seconds before. Elizabeth watched as Will's lifeless body came soaring out of the water. He landed on the deck with a thud and then Elizabeth rushed to his side, just like Jack had done when he saw that Elizabeth had been saved from the depths of the water. He stood alone, watching with desolation as his love stroked the hair of another man.

"Wake up Will… wake up!"

She shook him and then his eyes flickered open. He lunged forwards, spewing up water as he did. His hands reached towards his neck where the rope had been before he jumped into the water. Will winced as the scratchiness in his throat began to subside, the fresh air filling his lungs again. He turned towards Elizabeth's happy face and then stroked her cheek.

"We made it. We're alive…"

He brought her closer to him and the two embraced. Jack pursed his lips angrily and then walked up to the unified couple. Elizabeth's jaw dropped and a small yelp extended into the air as Jack forcefully pulled her up. Will took a deep breath of air and then propped himself up so that he was standing again. He watched in tremendous fury as Jack took Elizabeth for himself. Davy Jones folded his arms and then tapped his foot, his mind in profound contemplation.

"Let her go Jack! She's done nothing wrong!"

Elizabeth squirmed uneasily in Jack's embrace and then when she looked up at him, she saw for the first time what must have been extreme jealousy.

"Jack…" she whispered gently.

He looked into her eyes with extraordinary care and then he shook his head, blaming himself for his weakness. His arms loosened around her, and then she stood still among the three men, the most wanted prize of all.

"Since we are all gathered here, I have a most intriguing proposal to make!"

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Suddenly, Elizabeth almost regretted her decision to come for the help of Davy Jones. Yet how else was she to save Jack?

"Both Ms. Swann and Mr. Turner are now in my debt. I have saved your lives from the perilous death of the seas. So, to cut to the chase, I shall make this offer to _you_, Elizabeth. I have with me three keys, three keys that open the hearts and the chains that bind them to me."

His tentacles slithered and three keys showed themselves to the prisoners before him. Elizabeth clenched her jaw and flexed her fingers. The pulse of her blood began to spin around her body as if it were going to suffocate her in it.

"One of these keys is what will set you and dear Will free. Another will be the treasure both you and Jack seek. Finally, there is a third key, the one that will bind the three of you in my servitude forever. Your heart will guide you to the key that you want the most, so think wisely before you chose."

The keys disappeared into the chaos of tentacles once more and then Davy walked away. No one dared to move and suddenly, he turned around portraying his readable grin.

"I will give you a moment alone with these two men. When I return, you must be ready to make your decision. Good luck…"

He laughed hauntingly as he walked into the Captain's den. Elizabeth's gaze dropped down to the ground and all she could hear was the propelling waves crashing against the ship. Her breath echoed inside her mind as the thoughts collided with one another. How would she possible choose, what if she chose neither men? She would save them both then, and she could somehow manage to live the rest of her life knowing that she hadn't betrayed either man. Elizabeth looked up and then she began to tremble as both Jack and Will's desperate gaze drove down into her heart like a stake. There was Jack, his lips parted and his eyes dripping sorrow. He had told her that he loved her, and she knew that for a pirate such as Jack to confess that, was nothing short of incredible. Yet right next to him stood Will, whose devotion never ceased, whose jaw neatly stammered as he stood his ground. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, the tears flowing down her face freely. Somehow, she knew that if she didn't listen to the voice inside of her heart, then she would be betraying herself. Which treachery was worst, she didn't know.

* * *

**A/N:** Are you terribly angry with me because of the month of no updates? I'm so sorry to say this, but it will be at least three more weeks until I update… there is so much going on, and I have other fics to write as well! But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (obviously it was shorter) but nonetheless, I did the best that I could! Hope to see some reviews! It would be tremendously appreciated:D see you soon then! Thanks so much for reading! 

-Monika-


	8. Refusal

**Key To My Desire**

-Refusal-

_"It always hurts when the fear inside of you is finally acknowledged."_

..::-::..

"Elizabeth…"

She looked up, completely distraught, and her eyes rimmed in a paralyzing shade of red. Jack realized how difficult it must have been for her to choose between the two of them. He knew that Lizzie wanted to be with him, but there was something else nagging inside of her head that wouldn't allow her to ditch William on the ship. This made him cringe and he brushed his moustache as he thought. Will stepped forward and helped her stand up. The rocking of the ship made her stumble but she caught herself on Will's arm. An eerie silence resounded between the three of them, creating the illusion that time had stood still for a moment. Elizabeth parted her lips in order to talk, but she didn't get anything out.

"Elizabeth," Will said again, "just go to Davy Jones and pick the right key. We need to get off of this cursed ship! Jack is fine, so let him be. For once, please think of yourself!"

Jack dropped his jaw in shocked anger and he folded his arms after pursing his lips together. Elizabeth turned her head towards Jack and she let her eyes sink inside of her skull.

"Lizzie, do not listen to him! Do whatever you want to… whatever you_ want_ to…"

Instantly, her own voice echoed inside of her head. When asked why she had kissed Jack, she told him that she had _wanted_ to do it. She closed her eyes and pushed away from Will. He narrowed his eyes and then walked up to her again.

"Please do not do this! I cannot think with the two of you commanding my choice!"

Hearing this, Will lost it. He threw his hands in the air and then turned towards Jack.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her? The choice is clear, yet she is not sure! How could you have influenced her like this? Elizabeth, what has happened… why do you care so much about a pirate?"

She didn't answer him and it frustrated Will even more. She let her arms hang down from her shoulders lifelessly and she looked away from the two of them.

"This is unbelievable! I might as well go drown myself, shouldn't I Elizabeth? There is no reason for me to stay and hinder your decision!"

"Will, do not be so foolish. How could you be so selfish? Do you think this is easy for me? I cannot just condemn Jack to a life of utter misery! I am not that kind of person."

Her head turned a little to the left so that Jack's eyes came into her view. She felt the hairs on her body stand as a shiver dwindled up her spine. Suddenly, her chest rose and she let out an interrupted laugh. Jack saw the cruel irony spread in the pale color of her skin as she stood up. Her unworldly laugh died out and then she walked away from the two of them. Her arm brushed Jack's, and for a solid moment, Jack felt connected to her. Then when she walked away towards the railing, his body went numb because the thought of her rejection began to seep through his solid blood.

"This is all of your fault Jack. Why are you making Elizabeth grieve over this decision? Is there not any amount of honor left in your bones to tell her to let us leave without you? We would have never crossed paths if it were not for your ill hearted crew kidnapping Elizabeth in the first place. Do you not you see that you have caused her pain from the beginning? Her life has changed from moment to moment, and she has never had a slice of happiness at sea nor while combating with deadly creatures."

Jack's gaze stayed focused on Lizzie's back while William spoke to him. His tactic had changed, Will's voice was only a mere whisper against Jack's ear, but nonetheless, he felt as if Will's words slid through the air, into his head and into his heart. As he watched her, Jack saw the hunched shoulders barely keeping still, and her arms drooping to her sides as she placed her frail fingers on the soggy wood. Jack looked down at the ground and nodded.

"You are right… it is all…_ my_ fault…"

Jack turned his eyes towards Will and he stood back a bit as he saw the true haunted torture deep inside of Jack's hollow black eyes. There was something that was hidden inside of the pirate, as much as when he looked into Elizabeth's eyes. The realization finally occurred to Will, and for a moment, he let his jaw drop in confounding shock. Will's eyes grew and then shrank; fear passed through his mind like an incoming rush of ocean waves. He clenched his fists; Will would still fight for Elizabeth if she truly cared about both of them.

"Yes… now go… and tell her that…"

Jack held Will's gaze for a moment longer, and then gradually began to approach Elizabeth. Will heard the receding echoes of footsteps and then he turned away. He took a sharp breath of air as Jack touched Elizabeth's shoulder just slightly. She faced the pirate and immediately shook her head. Will couldn't take the pounding in his chest, the reddening humiliation that was bottling up inside of his face. He walked away, his steps containing the thunder of sorrow during a storm.

"Jack, I need to think… please do not say anything to try and persuade me."

Her face was angled in shattering proportions of the loss of her playful beauty. Round dark circles encompassed her eyes and he sighed with pain.

"I will not say anything but this. You do not have to think about your decision any longer, because I will not allow you to go through this accumulating pain. It is better that you leave here with Will so that you can live a proper life. There is no reason for you to worry about me, you do not have to do that anymore, Elizabeth."

She let the soft tears slide down her face as the wind sliced at her face and froze them in their place. Elizabeth heard the loss of compassion in his voice and yet there was a hidden bit of sorrow in it. Jack let his arm drop from her shoulder and he looked away from her emotion stricken face and towards the caressing sea.

"Jack… I thought you loved me… why would you tell me to forget you completely? Do you honestly believe I can do that?"

He looked up and she saw that the grief that overwhelmed his heart as he had said those statements. It made his face drawn out and loose instead of striking and sleek. Suddenly, he scrunched his nose and waved his hands in front of her face dramatically.

"_Thought?_ Oh Lizzie, you are indeed so _cruel!_ As for your assumption, maybe you are right, perhaps I was disillusioned into thinking that I should have even said those lousy things to you! I'm a pirate, and you dearie, have done nothing but reprimand me from that state of being! Did you think I could be _civilized?_"

Elizabeth's eyes gathered new life and she bellowed out her chest in a deep breath of air. He mimicked her example and both saw the gleaming whites of their eyes glow in the darkness around them.

"So are you implying that _I_ have done something to delay your undertaking as a pirate? If I do recall Mr. Sparrow, you were the one who called myself a _pirate_ to say the least! Your world has condemned me to the sorrow, which I can no longer allow myself to suffer. I think I know what decision to make now. You have influenced me far greater than the likings of a parrot, so congratulate yourself before you come begging to my knees!"

She stormed away from him, leaving Jack in a warping fury. He swayed back a bit and then stretched his arms out to steady himself. Jack looked from side to side swiftly and then aimed his gaze towards her diminishing figure.

"How dare she… I never… _Bugger!_ What have I done?"

He rolled his eyes and then looked down at his feet, his boots blended with the mossy wooden deck and then he observed his knees. Jack wouldn't necessarily mind it if perhaps he would go beg her for forgiveness, but it might have been too late already. He was convinced that he should sacrifice himself for her, but that sacrifice would eat him up more than the Kraken ever could.

..::-::..

Will was absolutely mortified. The color in his body had drained away and his heart wouldn't stop beating at the thought that Elizabeth might decide to leave Will here on the ship because she wanted to be with Jack. He sat down on a crate and let the musty green air well up inside of his chest. A swarm of darkness entered his head as he closed his eyes, accompanying the piercing alertness of the intake. Yet suddenly his consciousness told him that someone was standing beside him. Will opened his eyes and through the moonlight, he saw the figure of a drooping old man covered in yellow tinted skin and algae. He dripped the slimy form of water onto Will's boots, but he didn't mind it.

"Father?"

"Yes William, it is I again. It is so good to see you."

He stood up immediately and found a rejoicing sparkle in his eyes.

"I have not forgotten my promise father. I am going to get you off of this ship if it is the last thing I do."

Bill Turner looked down and shook his head, smiling.

"Dear boy, you have the will of your father, but I am old and I do not have a life anymore. I have been through enough to just simply be as I am."

Will gripped his father's forearm and clenched his jaw.

"I cannot let you do this to yourself. You deserve a real life in the real world, with me."

Silence bounced in between the two of them as the wind started to pick up its speed, whistling in their ears. Will let go of his father and Bill looked into his son's eyes with renewed warmth.

"I am glad you are here, but you should think of yourself. I heard that Elizabeth, your fiancé, is here as well. For the time being, I should meet my future daughter-in-law."

Will's happiness faded instantly, as he looked to the side with a gripping hatred brewing inside of him once more.

"What is the matter William?"

"Elizabeth might not be your future daughter-in-law father, because for some fanatical reason, she might choose to save neither one of our lives."

"What? Why is that?"

"Jack Sparrow. Those two words are the only reason why."

Bill's curiosity began to fume and his expression related to that of his son's. Their accumulated anger caused the wind to resound in their chest instead of outside their bodies. The darkness seeped into their eyes and the vengeance for what Jack had done to them both was beginning to weigh heavily in their hearts.

"That abominable being has no right to ruin my life just as he ruined yours, William. We have to do something, we have to convince Elizabeth to-"

Will turned eagerly towards his father's gaze and his eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean, he _ruined_ your life?"

Bill gave a small chuckle, short and crisp so that it wasn't laughter at all.

"Would you like to know what my story is? Sit down son… It began on one stormy night long ago. Captain Jack Sparrow had lost his title as captain of the Black Pearl that night, and I was guarding the ship from a surprise attack on Jack. When I saw a man hiding and darting around like a mad fish, I was certain that it was someone due to murder Jack. I attacked this man and we battled each other for what seemed like the entire night. We were so caught up in our duties to save ourselves that we did not see the railing. Both of us fell into the water and we drowned. That is, we did not because of Davy Jones. He saved our lives and I never knew what became of the other man. This night, I have found out that it was Jack I fought with, Jack who bewitched me into this miserable life I now own. I always heard of Jack making a deal with Davy Jones, but I never knew it was he who I owed this cursed fate to."

Will clenched his fist and slammed it into a crate.

"That blasted pirate! I will avenge you father, for you and myself, for the shattered lives he has bestowed upon us!"

Bill suddenly realized the fury he had unleashed within his son and he regretted mentioning anything. Will had already walked away to search for Jack, but to his surprise, there was a large group of disfigured creatures huddling around him.

"Do any of you know where the despicable excuse of a human being, Jack Sparrow, is?"

All of them laughed as another group shoved a man into the circle. Jack stumbled freely and then caught himself, his chest horizontal to the ground and his hair dangling like a bunch of ropes. Will took Jack's hesitation and expanded his chest as he made his way towards the pirate.

"You are going to pay Jack, for everything you have done!"

The crowd cheered as Will punched Jack in the stomach. He grabbed his abdomen as his eyes bulged and then retreated as the pain crawled up his spine. His knees made contact to the wood and then his head gently laid itself so that Jack was in a cradled position. The creatures around them were supporting Will and jabbing their fists into the air. Will looked down onto Jack foully, his mouth twisted upside down and nothing but hatred gleaming darkly from his eyes. Jack let out a small gasp of breath as the pain melted away for the moment.

"Is there a reason for which you believe you can get away with anything Jack? Well I believe it in the contrary. You will get what is coming to you Jack. I will avenge my father and the life you condemned him to!"

Jack was struggling on the floor, trying to rid his mind of the swirling masses of panic that had arisen in his head, everything pounding into his ears so that the voices mixed together. His body was now telling him that it could no longer defend itself. He hadn't eaten properly, and he hadn't slept well at all. There was so much a pirate could do before nature turned on him. Suddenly, through the chaos ensuing in his mind, he heard a soft bell resound. Her voice cleared everything of its spiky path and he felt the relief begin to flow through his limbs.

Just as Will was about to kick Jack in the side, Elizabeth shoved her way through the gathered crowd and knelt beside Jack. She looked up at Will with round eyes and a desperate plea rippled into the air.

"Will, I beg of you, please do not do this! I cannot let you hurt him!"

He parted the right side of his mouth and shook his head slightly while crossing his arms.

"So this is it? This is what you chose? You are going to chose _him_ over _me_?"

"No! That is not it! Will, please, just listen to me!"

She was holding onto Jack's arms, cradling him in her lap like a child.

"Why should I Elizabeth? Every word that you speak is a lie. I cannot believe that I have been duped like a blind idiot this whole time."

They stared at each other, as intently as ever, trying to figure out the other's thoughts, however Elizabeth was no ill brained person, and she knew that Will had figured out more or less her feelings towards Jack. The crowd hadn't moved an inch. Every one of them stood silently watching the drama unfold itself. They hadn't had this kind of entertainment for a long time. The icy wind sliced through the circle, and Davy Jones's crew retreated as their Captain walked slowly towards the people in the middle of the action.

"It is time."

Elizabeth's back arched and she let go of Jack as every hair in her body stood on its end. Inside of her spine she felt three consecutive jerks and then her muscles contracted and pushed her upwards into a standing position. Her eyes looked around wildly, from Will to his father, to Jack still struggling on the floor. The thunderous echoes within her chest grew louder until her heartbeat pulsed inside of her ears. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, only cold darkness flowed in. Then, all of a sudden, her body began to burn, the heat gathered and when she looked at her hands, she saw them turn orange, then bright yellow in hue. She exuded great effort in turning around towards Davy Jones. Her eyes widened when she saw him smirking, yet the sight in front of him was more dreadful than she could have imagined.

There were three keys, each aflame and changing color constantly. One minute they were all blood red, and then the fire would turn into a blinding array of yellow light, which subsided into a stale orange flame.

"See this Miss Swann? These are the keys to your desires. The moment has come for you to choose only one. You know the choices, now decide."

Elizabeth shielded her eyes from the flames that dangled in the air. Her heart raced faster than before and her thoughts immediately turned to the dilemma, which she needed to resolve. The moment had come. There was no more waiting, no more chances to think. She had to feel what she wanted in her heart. She twisted around again so that she wouldn't have to see the keys, yet it didn't matter, because the fire reflected in both Will's and Jack's eyes. Elizabeth felt the hot tears prick her eyes and she let out painful sobs as the silence mingled with occasional sparks of fire behind her.

"Do it now!"

The sobs ended abruptly as the left key started to glide towards her back, flaming a bright yellow as it did. Suddenly, it stopped and then reverted back to its original place. Davy Jones smirked as he watched the next key come forward, this one alight with deadly red flames. However, just as its precedent, the key flowed back towards the Captain. Jack was now sitting up fully, the pain gone as he saw the torment Elizabeth was going through. Will's hard expression softened as his mind kneeled before the awesome power of the supernatural binding Davy Jones had chosen for Elizabeth. Finally, the third and last key came towards Elizabeth's back. Its flame changed into the calm steady roar of an orange sunset and the seconds wasted away gradually before it made the choice clear.

Elizabeth cried out in astonishing pain as the burning key touched her back and began to dissolve itself within her. Davy Jones laughed with conviction as Will and Jack both lunged forward to help her. Elizabeth's hair waved around violently and her body stood unmoved, her eyes helplessly staring out towards the cool ocean of water that could save her from the wrenching agony that burned within her. The creatures held both lovers back and they watched and cringed as the key melted into her heart. The flame vanished, the other two keys disappeared, and then she fell to the ground.

"The choice has been made. I will let her tell you once she wakes up. Hmm… perhaps I should do this more often. It is rather entertaining!"

Davy Jones bellowed once more as the laugh diminished. The door to his quarters slammed shut, and the crowd dispersed, somewhat saddened by the young maiden's burden. Will's father shook his head in disappointment as Will raced towards her.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Please wake up!"

Her head moved from side to side limply as he cradled it in his hands. Jack winced as he pulled himself up from the floor and then cautiously took each step towards his beloved Lizzie. Once he made it, he collapsed, his legs too weak to carry onward. Will snapped his head to his left and then snarled at him.

"Get the bloody hell away from her! You savage beast! Do you now see the misery and pain you have caused her?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and his mouth twitched.

"That is enough. I have taken every single word that has come out of your filthy mouth and I have starved it inside myself. I have only contained my deep fury for the sake of the woman in your arms, but I must now dignify myself and say that _you_ are the cause of all of her troubles! If it were not for _you_, she would never have had to make the obligated decision of being honorable and not letting your pride suffer! She was explicably wonderful towards you just because she regards you so highly!"

Will let the distance between himself and Jack widen at the shock of his pompous accusation. The rage inside of his soul began to grow once more. Suddenly, in the time span of just those few moments in which he had let his guard down, he saw that Jack had taken her hand in his and was now caressing Elizabeth's cheek. He slapped Jack's hand away from her and his eyes burned into Jack's face.

"I said get the bloody hell away from her!"

A huge gasp came from the woman lying next to them and each had already forgotten their fury.

"Elizabeth!"

"Lizzie!"

Her eyelids fluttered briefly as she adjusted herself to the new warmth inside of her heart. She raised her arm and rubbed her chest gently. Will raised her up carefully and Jack took her hands gently into his. She shifted her head so that her eyes met Jack's and then Will's. Elizabeth looked down and didn't speak a word.

"Are you all right?"

"Did it… _hurt?_"

She smiled lightly at Jack's comment. He knew the suffering it had caused her, but he always knew how to make any situation a little less serious. They helped her stand up and she closed her eyes momentarily. Then, after regaining her composure, she opened them again and saw the sight of both Will and Jack standing before her; the man who was her first love, and the one whose love occupied her heart to its brim. She had made the right choice.

"My choice…"

The two men raised their eyes anxiously as they looked at her with anticipation, each hoping that she had chosen the correct person to have their lives saved.

"…my choice was that no one gets left behind… I am sorry… but it was the only way…"

Elizabeth's bright smile shined with sorrow and her neck tilted her head forwards. The decision froze them into place and no one blinked. The chilly wind punched them all in their faces and Elizabeth's hair frantically scurried around her face until she could see them again. This time, her view was a portrayal of the amount of hurt she had caused everyone. Jack stood hunched and dazed at the prospect of spending his life on the ship. Will on the other hand was much more menacing. His eyes were larger than they should have been and his hair stuck out as if he was a savage beast ready to kill her. Will's heart grew bitter with each second that he looked upon her, the loving beauty and murderer of his life.

"How… how could you? Have I been completely _blind_? Was Jack right? He was! You were right friend! You were absolutely right! Elizabeth only has high _regards_ for me… my feelings were never returned, only simmered by the humiliating lies that she bestowed onto me! But why is that _Jack_? Why did it happen?"

He was ranting madly and looking from Jack to Elizabeth with a cold stare.

"No, I will not let this happen to me! Elizabeth, you are going to go back to Davy Jones and tell him that you made the wrong choice! Tell him that you want to be with only me, and that you want to be off of this ship once and for all!"

The heartbroken smile faded on Elizabeth's face as it elongated itself, her cheeks raised high and the color of her flesh burdened with warmth. Her eyes gleamed in the night but the tears didn't come.

"I am sorry Will… I cannot do that for you."

"What? No. You have been filled with nonsense! Jack, undo whatever you have done to her at once!"

Jack came back from his haunting state of mind as he accepted his fate. He turned his head towards her, and she desperately gazed at him for some kind of understanding. His footsteps repeated in an unvarying rhythm as he reached her. Will stood a few feet away, smiling insanely as he awaited the ending of this disastrous and irrevocable journey. Jack lifted his arms and put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. Silence greeted her as his eyes bore into her own, telling her all of the words that could have spilled out of his mouth at that moment. But instead of saying anything, Jack pressed his lips against hers and pulled her closer towards him. She gasped for breath as the long awaited taste filled her mouth, of evaporated rum, of a thousand years worth of senses sizzling inside of their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his main frame and intertwined her fingers into his sturdy hair. The warmth inside of her heart swelled and Elizabeth arched her back as Jack settled his hands at her hips.

Will's jaw dropped and he couldn't move. This was not the action he had had in his mind. This was not supposed to happen. Jack was supposed to tell her to forget about the pirate, and yet as the moments passed, and as the two didn't separate, his insanity failed him. The conscious awareness of reality seeped into the back of his head and swarmed its way through his body until he was kneeling on his knees.

Jack kissed her lips gently once more, his moustache scratching her nose lightly. She looked at him, and awaited his answer.

"As long as you are mine, and as long as there is some decent rum on this forsaken ship, then by all means my life is complete."

The light sparked into her eyes and she hugged him more fiercely, letting her head rest next to his neck.

"Thank you Jack… I love you so much… thank you…"

She let the blissful tears spill down her face as he caressed her. Bootstrap Bill put a hand on his son's shoulder and helped him stand up. The strength had left his legs and he needed to lean on his father for support. His eyes gazed upon the united couple before him and the tears began to form, blurring his vision. Elizabeth saw him and left Jack momentarily. She slowly walked up to him and then she hid her happiness. Her voice was quiet and afraid, soft as the wind and he could barely hear her.

"I could not leave you behind Will. Living and knowing that you were still a slave to Davy Jones would eat me up inside. Please understand."

He let the tear slide down his face freely and he stared at her with dignity, not backing down and letting his emotions overwhelm him.

"I do not know if I can do that because I do not understand why it is that you had to lie to me the entire time. Why did you make up excuses… why did you even let me embrace you if your heart was not mine?"

"Will… how could I do that to you? I was your betrothed… and I betrayed you. I did not have the capacity to own up to my behavior. There must not be a reason then for you to forgive me. I should not have asked that of you."

She bowed her head gently and was about to turn away when she felt his hand grip her arm. Elizabeth looked back and he strengthened his hold of her. Will's eyebrows raised and he barely spoke his mind.

"Are… are you… happy with him?"

They stood still for a minute or two before she answered him.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Why?"

She smiled and let the moon above shine down on her as she recounted the feelings inside of her.

"I should have known it all along. Ever since I could remember, I was entranced by the prospect of pirates and the adventures that followed. When I first met Jack, I was not so sure that my interests were wise, yet the second time around, I felt myself become alive. Will, I _did_ love you, it was not imaginary nor was it false. However, my heart was not as content as it should have been. I know that there is someone out there who is the perfect match for your soul, but it is not me."

He allowed himself to smile just a bit. Will let go of her arm and it fell to her side. Jack approached them cautiously and then spread his hands apart through the air.

"Shall we let a by gone become a by gone?"

Elizabeth laughed brightly as she turned towards Jack.

"What on earth do you mean Jack? That is absurd! Who speaks like that?"

"I do dearie, and if you have a concern with that, you might as well go up to Davy Jones and have it up with him."

Will glanced at his father, who stood silently throughout the whole encounter, and then at his feet. Elizabeth smirked as the calming ocean gave her an idea.

"Speaking of the Captain, would everyone love to hear my proposed idea of escape?"

Each man looked at her incredulously, especially Bootstrap.

"Dear girl, I have been enslaved on this ship for longer than I can remember. How do you suppose that after being here less than a night that there is any way you escape that which has been melted into your heart?"

She rubbed her chest once again recalling the burning flame that had not long ago encased itself inside of her heart.

"Oh, not to worry. A woman is much more knowledgeable than you might assume. All right then, this is what we are going to do…"

* * *

**A/N:** Surprised? Angry? Sad? It was one heck of a chapter huh? I hope you all liked it, and again I apologize sincerely for the wait… school is taking over my life! But just so you know, there are two more chapters (which I have thought of) and then it will be the end of this fic… I know, it's very sad, but all great things must come to an end eventually. Anyways, I don't know why, but I've been receiving less reviews than previously… I hope I'm not doing something wrong… cuz if I am, please tell me! I always want to improve :) Okay then, I'll leave it at this, and wish you a great day! Thanks for reading! Review if you so please:D

-Monika-


	9. Remains

**Key To My Desire**

-Remains-

_"And all there is left is to gather your courage and step forwards into the darkened light, so that your failure or success becomes what was always right."_

..::-::..

The wind softly howled towards the people on the deck. Elizabeth had told everyone her plan, and in the end they all consented. She was becoming more reckless each and every day, but that was how her courage was born. Now, after countless days mourning over the loss of her love, and the agonizing moments when she thought she had lost him once more, Elizabeth could finally smile as she took in the peaceful moment of calm embrace. The two sat near the ship's side, closed off by grime-encased boxes. Her back rested against his chest and Jack's arms wrapped around her torso protectively. She rolled her head onto his shoulder and then he sighed, letting the years of futile adventure spread out into the frigid night air. Elizabeth smiled even wider and took his hands in hers.

"Jack, is this the end you always pictured?" She asked as they looked up at the sky, full of shining stars.

"Not quite love, not quite. I more fancied a bottle of rum and a heap full of gold, but this will simply have to do."

Elizabeth sat upright and turned furiously to face him. Her untamed hair danced around her face until it settled down and then he gave her a cocky grin, the light of youth still reflected in his dark eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh dear Lizzie, I didn't mean for you to lose your temper like that. You know, it's not tasteful for a woman to scowl at a man."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and then a robust laugh echoed from his lungs. Elizabeth's face softened as his fingers grazed over her moonlit skin. His smile became less eccentric and more focused. Jack eyed the lines in her face and then let his fingers fall to the edges of her chin.

"I'm not entirely sure what's happened to me Lizzie, but there's just something terribly wrong with me."

She relaxed a bit and let the tension of her hot headed temper fade so that there was a slight puff of steam in the air surrounding her delicate and flushed face.

"What's wrong? You never spoke about a misfortune occurring before."

He played with her hair and let the strands fall through his fingers.

"I have been bewitched Lizzie, and I'm afraid that I can no longer call myself a pirate, because I don't need to find treasure anymore. It was a long and perilous journey, but I think I have found the greatest treasure of all."

And with that statement, he raised his hands slightly and made an arch with them in front of Elizabeth's eyes. Jack suddenly leaned forward and Elizabeth could feel the tingling of his frosty breath on hers. She stared into his magnificent eyes and then gave in, letting her desire for him overwhelm her. Elizabeth lost herself in his kiss, as always. His lips grazed hers, and then traveled down her neck. She held onto his shoulders and let her soul fly free from the thoughts of the task ahead of her. For now, she was with the person she loved most in the world, and the night understood perfectly, letting them enjoy one another's company among the clear portrait of the heaves above them.

Will had listened patiently to Elizabeth's plans. At that moment, he knew that he had lost her forever. She had completely changed. Elizabeth was no longer a proper English woman of class, but instead she found mockery and betrayal to be trivial matters in the game that held their lives up for grabs. She had never been that confident before, and it was with a heart wrenching agony that he realized it was because of Jack. While Elizabeth spoke, he stood right next to her, nodding and occasionally stroking her back for encouragement. At the end of her speech, she turned towards Jack and raised her eyebrows, awaiting only his approval.

Will sighed as he heard the laughter subside from behind the boxes. He had seen them disappear after walking in that direction, and he didn't want to think of what the silence meant. Instead, he turned towards his sleeping father and tried to smile.

"All of this, just so that I could finally find my father. Maybe there is something yet I will find in life. Maybe this is where my life truly begins."

He turned away from the side of the ship where Jack and Elizabeth were resting, and instead focused on the round moon above him. The light shadows around it succumbed to the moon's bright glory; Will knew it was a sign. He was the shadow around the glory of Captain Sparrow, and the glow was Elizabeth, forever inside of Jack's heart.

..::-::..

Morning came, and with it dwelled a thin layer of fog. Elizabeth coughed herself out of her heavy sleep, and then she picked her head off of Jack's chest. When her vision became clear, she smiled and wiped the drool off his face. She gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and Jack grunted, immediately waving his hand in front of his face.

"Shoo fly, can't you see that I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful night of respite…"

"Do you honestly want me to leave? Because if you do… I will kindly oblige to that request and leave the Captain to enjoy his nightly slumber."

Jack's eyes flickered open at once as he saw Elizabeth's radiating face in front of him. The left corner of his mouth rose into a genuine smirk and then he gripped Elizabeth's arms, pulling her towards him and giving her a generous kiss, as if he had been deprived of her taste for far too long. They parted instantly when they suddenly heard a commotion behind them.

"Where are they? Where is Elizabeth? I swear, if she is with that foul pirate, I will cut his head off with my own two hands if I have to!"

With a quickened shadow spreading through her heart, Elizabeth realized that it was time to set her plan into action. She gave Jack another moist kiss before she lifted herself up onto her feet and scrambled away. Jack's eyebrows lifted as he watched her go, and then he sighed. If everything went, as it should, then he wouldn't have to worry about anything for as long as he could breathe air into his lungs. He got up lazily and then peered over the top of the boxes. The fog made his view blurry, but he was still able to see Will's angered body pacing up and down the deck. To his left, Elizabeth hid herself towards the other end of the ship, where Davy's cabin remained locked from the inside. A few of his imprisoned creatures were gathering around to see what the shouting was about. If it was going to be another duel, then they didn't want to miss a single moment of it. Jack smirked and then put his hat on firmly. If it was a fight they wanted, then that is what they would get.

He pounced out from his hiding place and Will's eyes darted towards his foe. Jack eyed him vengefully and took out his sword, as did Will. Silence bounced off of one another until finally Will nodded. Jack observed him carefully, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you looking for William Turner? I doubt that it is anyone other than I, the great Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Will laughed, trying to seem amused at his gallant portrayal of authority.

"You will no longer be deemed that title, Jack, because this is the day you will die!"

The creatures surrounding them were all smiling and laughing to themselves. Apparently, the fight, which had been so rudely stopped the night before, was back on and the tension between the two blades was heightening.

"I believe you are lying through your gritty teeth, Mr. Do-Goody. You cannot have Lizzie because she is mine and only mine!"

Jack stood back and smirked to himself, letting his arms wave the praise in from the crowd. They cheered him on as Will took rapid intakes of air, preparing himself for the fight of his life. To make it look authentic was not going to be a problem. His hands ached to attack the man that had ruined his life, and if it was part of the plan, then he was more than welcome to make an effort. As Jack lost his concentration and fell to his acting, he didn't have the time to realize Will's swift lunge. In the last moment, Jack stepped aside and let Will fall forwards. Jack pursed his lips and then raised his sword, aiming towards his opponent. Will snarled and turned on his heel so that he could attack once again.

"You are a ruthless man! You have deceived Elizabeth into thinking you are someone worth admiring! I will show her how wrong she is!"

He darted forward again, and this time, Jack had no choice but to attack as well. His face became contorted and his eyes rose each time their swords hit one another. The air was filled with echoes of swords clanging against one another. Will kept his jaw clenched and kept pushing Jack to his limit. Captain Sparrow knew this was a scene from the plan, but he hadn't expected Will to be so vigorous and adamant about making it believable. Once their swords halted at each other's middle's, Jack lunged his head forward and stared right into Will's face, perspiration covering it in rivers.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Are you really trying to kill me?"

Jack silenced his whisper with a grunt and pushed Will away from him. He darted right back and put the pressure on their swords once more. He smiled with determination reflecting in his eyes.

"Just making sure it seems realistic, don't you agree Jack?"

Jack was pushed away and he fell backwards into the circle of on lookers. Their arms caught his body and then pushed him upright once more. He turned quickly towards the side, bowing his head.

"Thank you kind gentlemen."

His head jerked back suddenly as the slice of wind whizzed in his ear. Will's sword dashed the space above Jack's head and then his eyes narrowed.

"That's it. I'm not going to play around with you anymore, William."

Jack's eyes grew as he leapt forward and caught his foe unguarded. The point of his sword made contact to Will's face and a fresh slice of blood streamed down his cheek. Will raised his fingers to the cool liquid and then winced when it fell onto his forefinger. He let his arm hang loose and then cried out in fury. Their swords bashed against one another, until finally, Will found an opening and repaid Jack for his wonderful artwork. The battle stopped momentarily as Jack too felt a tiny river of blood fall from his cheek.

Elizabeth shook her head nervously as she watched the spectacle. Their fight wasn't supposed to shed blood at all. It was only necessary for them to anger each other and then have her step in and stop them, hopefully getting Davy Jones's attention. She rushed through the crowd at that moment, no longer able to contain her worry for the sake of their lives.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do Jack Sparrow!" Will roared.

"Not if I kill you first!"

From opposite ends of the circle, they charged towards each other. Elizabeth pushed past the last onlooker and ran in between them in hopes of stopping the fight.

"Stop! Please, both of you stop!"

The sudden interruption and her appearance startled both Jack and Will. The pirate immediately let his sword fall to the ground as he saw her desperate face stare into his. Even though skilled as he was, Will was too shocked to halt his active sword. Just as Elizabeth was going to turn around to face Will, his blade ran through her flesh, the open gap of her neck that wanted her neck to turn towards him. Elizabeth's eyes bulged and her mouth hung open, letting the crisp air enter her body so gradually that she thought timed had stopped in that moment. She felt the raw cold blade rip through her skin, and graze past her face so that the deep stained blood on its tip dripped onto her outstretched hand. Will, lost in his ability to do anything, finally let his fingers expand and let go of the sword's hilt. It fell and shattered its cry as it hit the aged, damp wood. Elizabeth's body collapsed and her knees hit the floor silently. Every person watched in terrified horror as her creamy white collar became a sea of soaked blood.

"Elizabeth… _Lizzie!_"

Jack's mouth quivered as he picked her up gently, the blood running onto his hands. She looked up at him and coughed before she could finally smile.

"It does not seem to hurt as much as I thought it would…"

As her dark amber eyes closed, for the first time, Jack felt tears stinging his eyes. He shook his head and leashed out his anger at her peaceful face.

"It doesn't hurt? Well it _should_ hurt! It should hurt you because it's sure as hell hurting me! Wake up Lizzie, right now! There's no time for comical acting! _Lizzie_…"

Out of nowhere, the fog parted and two giant strides forward, the enormous figure of Davy Jones overwhelmed Jack. He towered over, observing keenly the woman he held in his arm. Without saying a word, Davy tore Elizabeth away from Jack's arms and carried her away. Jack stood up furiously and Will rushed to his side.

"What do you think you're going to do with her? Come back here, do you hear me? I said…"

Will, looked down to his feet, all of the color drained out of his face so that he resembled the ghostly appearance of his father.

"I think he's going to help her…"

Jack turned immediately to face Will and his nostrils flared. Will's whisper was already gone, but his words echoed in Jack's heart.

"That's right, he'll bloody help her! If he doesn't, then I will most definitely kill you Turner."

He shoved him aside and Jack left the circle to find the comfort in solitude. The crowd of prisoners dispersed, muttering quietly to themselves. Even though they had no hearts, it did them no good to see a woman slain and drenched in her own blood. The pressure over Will's heart lay as a burden overcame him more than he had ever felt before. Suddenly, an added pressure came down on his shoulder and he twisted his head to see his father grimly standing before him.

"It's not your fault son, you didn't know she was going to come into the fight."

Will held his father's gaze for another moment and then hung his head sorrowfully, the shadows around his eyes filtering the pain into a deep ashen color.

"All I can hope for is her swift recovery, if that at all. Otherwise, I will finally atone for my sins. I have been selfish and a blind fool to not see what I have done to her father. She was always wished the best for me, and I returned the favor by providing the malice and contempt against her happiness."

Father and son stood amidst the fog, entranced by the cool liquid hovering around their bodies. Silence stood as the foremost barrier between escape and predictable doom.

..::-::..

Elizabeth heard her name within the dense darkness that overwhelmed her vision. A distant echo of Jack's pleading voice, trying to reach towards her and tell her something.

_"**Lizzie…"**_

Her eyes fluttered open as she remembered what had happened. The echo died and she felt her entire body stab itself with pain. She cried out when she tried to move her neck, and then became aware of the soft cushion beneath her body. Elizabeth stared at the bed, its soft white blankets something she would have seen in a dream of her old room back in Port Royale. Her gaze wandered towards the dimly lit candlelight and then she wrinkled her nose as the creamy scent of vanilla sugar flowed through her head. She instantly let her head fall back down onto the pillow, and she closed her eyes, letting herself sigh in the pure pleasure the room brought her.

In the far darkened corner, where the candlelight couldn't reach, sat Davy Jones, quietly observing Elizabeth's behavior. His eyes lowered as the scent of the room began to have the same calming effect on him just like it had on Elizabeth, but he jerked himself awake, and remained vigilant in keeping watch. He grunted shortly and then stood up, letting his cape flow back as he limped towards her bed. His normal hand crawled towards her neck and he lifted the soaked cloth from her body. He took the red cloth and threw it to the side of the room, where a few others were already on the floor, dried up and full of the shivered smell of blood. Davy turned to make sure the vanilla extracts were burning steadily to cover up the smell, and then he took another cloth and dipped it into a bowl of clear water. As he pulled it out, the cloth dripped constantly until finally only a few droplets of water fell back into the bowl. He folded it up and then placed it back onto Elizabeth's shoulder where her wound was healing.

He didn't leave right away. Once Davy Jones let his eyes trace over her face, he realized that it felt like he was pulling himself apart, just to tear away his eyes from her flushed face. He didn't dare touch it for the fear that he would have awakened her, but he stayed nevertheless. Suddenly, he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and he let his slimy fingers touch her fine hair. At once, he pulled his arm away from her, staring at his fingers in amazement. They had flickered before his sight and turned into regular human flesh, nothing bound by the sea except for the air surrounding it. The vision disappeared as soon as it came though, and he sighed, mortified at his weakness for the woman. He began to limp back to his seat in the corner, when Elizabeth suddenly coughed. Davy Jones turned and his eyes rose anxiously as he saw her waking up.

Elizabeth remembered that she was in the room, but she had no recollection of how she had gotten there. She would have still thought she was in her own room if she hadn't turned her head and seen the man who stood before her. Her mouth fell in shock, and the cloth that had been placed to heal her wound slipped into her lap as she sat up. The pain was miraculously gone, but she couldn't think of that at the moment. What was more surprising to her was the gentle expression in Davy's previously cold eyes. He seemed to be as astonished as she was, and then fumbled over his words as her hair fell into her face, and her blouse hung limply off of her shoulder.

"You… are you… feeling better?" he asked quietly in a hoarse whisper.

Elizabeth's mind was racing and she finally realized that he had taken her away from the battle. The pain was gone and there was no more blood. Although her clothes were dried up in her own blood, she could only smell the vanilla floating around the room. She smiled slightly and realized that her plans had been altered just slightly. They might be able to escape after all.

"I'm feeling much better… and I believe it is thanks to your wisdom and generosity."

Elizabeth met his momentary glance and then looked away sheepishly, finally pulling up her blouse so that the injured side of her neck wasn't exposed anymore.

"I… I'm eternally grateful to you for saving my life… I was so foolish to just run in between them… I thought I could stop them, but you see…"

She looked up at him again, and this time tried to find it in herself to portray the sincerest loathing towards Jack and Will.

"You see… they are fools themselves. Each and every time they are within proximity of one another, they fight over me as if I were some piece of gold they had gambled away… I do not wish to see them, or speak to them, because I know it will only fortify their hatred once more, and the endless feuds will never cease."

Davy Jones seemed taken aback by her harsh commentary of her two lovers. It didn't seem right, but in the dimly lit room, she seemed too beautiful and immortal to tell a lie, and then it happened; Davy Jones let his guard down.

"I thought you had made your choice clear… your heart told everyone what you wanted most… for the two of them to be cursed to live on this ship with you."

"Yes… that is unmistakably what I had felt was right at the time… but now I regret it wholeheartedly. Neither man is capable of _true_… love. That is all I ever wanted… to be loved without feeling the burden of being an object, rather than be loved because it was a necessity of their hearts."

Elizabeth's eyes began to shed tears and she looked down at her hands as she sat on the bed. Davy Jones saw the torment in her face, the agony of her beauty, and the emotion defied him. His legs limped forwards a few steps, and then he was right in front of her, unable to control his body. Despite herself, Elizabeth chose to look up at his face, and let her jaw drop when she saw the tentacles shrinking into his skin. She was so entranced that she hardly noticed his fingers brushing against her tears. Suddenly, the scales were gone on both his hand and his face, and what stood before her was a man, just slightly older than Jack. Tired lines reached his eyes that sagged inside his skull from the credence of his age. His fingers were crippled and rough, the creases scratching Elizabeth's cheek so that she finally noticed what he was doing. A sad and distant voiced echoed from his throat and Elizabeth found herself lost in the transformation that had been presented to her.

"True… love… _Amelia_… it is _you_… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you before…"

Tears now sprang into his eyes and ran down his face so that the gray hair, which had strangely appeared, clung to his cheeks from the side. He let go of Elizabeth's face and then he took her hand and helped her stand up. Elizabeth slowly shook her head as she kept her own tears restrained from falling. It was Davy Jones in his exact form, as he once was, so long ago. The knowledge that was now presented to her was conflicting her original intentions, but she knew she had to follow through with her plan.

"No… I am not Amelia, it is _Elizabeth_."

Something passed through his eyes and then he clung to Elizabeth as the memory of a distant chimed song flowed through his veins. She was forced to wrap her arms around him in the embrace, and then as her head was pressed against his chest, she heard the distinct vibrations of a slowly beating heart. Her eyes widened and her own heart started to beat faster as she realized what was happening.

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry, you look so much like my Amelia…" he choked slightly on his words and then continued, holding her yet tighter, "For some reason, I feel what I felt when I was with her… I feel the warmth of your face and the sweet scent of her skin… please Elizabeth, tell me you feel the same…"

She closed her eyes, desperately not wanting to commit the act of betrayal on another man's heart. Elizabeth squeezed him and then let go, letting her wet eyes look into his face. She smiled weakly and then pretended to collapse onto her bed, letting her arm fall to her right side, near her feet. As Davy Jones leapt forward, she caught the slick dagger from her shoe and then raised her body as he bent over her. She pushed it forwards, into his chest, biting back her burning tears. Elizabeth clenched her jaw as the flames on the candles flickered. His weight began to fall further onto the dagger as gurgling noises stammered from his mouth. She dared to look up into his face, and when she did, Elizabeth immediately recoiled and his body fell onto hers. Elizabeth shrieked as he rolled onto the bed, the bloody stain from his chest leaving its imprint on her clothes. Davy Jones heaved as he used his last strengths to pull the dagger out of his body.

"Amelia… you're so close… you're smiling…Amelia…"

The dagger dropped onto the floor, its whole blade smeared with black blood. Elizabeth hovered over his dead body as she watched his chest fall for the last time. She put her hand over his eyes and then clenched her jaw and fists.

"I'm sorry…I killed your love… I'm so sorry…"

She had no time for remorse, when she was suddenly jerked away from the bed. The ship was moving from side to side underneath her and Elizabeth hurriedly rushed to find the door. It was hidden among the darkness in the far corner of the room, but when she stood up, the room shook once again and the candles fell and a dazzling array of flames shot up around her. She jumped through to the other side before the wall of flames rose to the ceiling. Once she reached the door, she looked back and flinched when she saw his dead body ablaze. The smoke reached her face and she turned away instantly, pulling on the door.

Elizabeth leapt out into the deck and saw, as a bolt of confusion struck her, that the creatures were falling into piles of lifeless moss and algae. She tried to steady herself as the ship continued to rock.

"Jack! Will! Where are you?"

Her desperate cry filled the air and carried itself into the lifting fog. She thought she saw someone standing near the mast, and then her belief was confirmed as she heard his tense and gratified response.

"Elizabeth!"

She tried to run towards Will but she stumbled constantly. He reached her half way and then gripped her by the arms.

"What's happening to the ship? I just stepped out of the cabin and everyone is gone!"

Will took her hand and dragged her towards the railing where he stood her firmly towards his gaze.

"Listen to me, there isn't much time. Jack is getting the boat ready. The ship is sinking Elizabeth, and if you don't find the need to hurry, this time you will die."

She stood there, unable to move away from his courageous standing. Elizabeth shook her head slightly and closed her gaping mouth only to open it again as her words flowed through her without thought.

"What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

He held her gaze and then looked towards the murky waters of the ocean.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, for the pain I've caused you."

With that, he ran away from her, but Elizabeth couldn't follow. The ship shook once again and she fell to her knees, clutching the railing, her life depending on it. When she lifted her head once more, she saw not Will, but a man with a head full of matted hair. Her heart lifted at the sight of him, but the blood rushed through her as if carrying her through a pulsing river.

"Lizzie! You're all right!"

He fell to his knees in order to embrace her, and when he did, Elizabeth held onto him, trying to remain calm and collected. Suddenly, her voice croaked and the splintering echoes of the ship bowing into the ocean rang in her ears.

"Jack, we're going to die… there's no way we can live after this… I failed…"

He took her head firmly in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and saw the determination resonating from his face, and her sobs ceased at once.

"Listen to me, we are not going to die! We've come too far for that to happen to us! There's a boat ready and all we have to do is get into it, all right?"

She nodded and then felt the pressure of his lips onto hers, their last appreciation of one another before trying to escape the destroyed Flying Dutchman. He pulled away and then helped her stand up. Elizabeth clung to him as they tried to maneuver their path around the deck. To her horror, half of the ship was already tilting and falling into the sea.

"Jack!"

He looked to his right and saw what she had seen. Jack straightened and lunged for the railing of the high end of the ship.

"It's right over there!"

She looked up as he pointed towards the open ledge before them. To her surprise, Will and his father stood there waiting. Once they saw Elizabeth and Jack, they nodded and began to climb down into the escape boat. Elizabeth crawled towards it as the water began to rapidly rise towards them. She climbed down and then settled herself in the small vessel.

"Come on Jack! Get down here already!"

Elizabeth cried out desperately, not understanding why he was faltering in his movements. Suddenly, she realized the reason, and her pupils shrank. It was escaping the Black Pearl all over again, but this time, it was the Flying Dutchman. Nevertheless, Jack was the last on the ship, and before he could climb down the short way into the boat, a mast swung and knocked Jack over.

She cried out his name as he flied through the air, finally landing into the water a few feet away from their boat.

"Jack! _Jack!!_"

Will restrained her from jumping out into the water, and then he knew in an instant that he had to save him. He leapt out of the boat and dived into the water. Elizabeth clutched the side of the boat, and every part of her body was tense. She didn't even realize that the ship had fully sunk behind them and that their craft was a lone source of floating wood in the water. Will's body disappeared into the water and the ripples rocked their boat slightly. Moments passed, and the cruel torture of waiting ate her heart from the inside out. Everything inside of Elizabeth fell into the pit of her stomach. It couldn't end like this, she couldn't lose both of them at once, otherwise, she knew she would die of sorrow.

Just as this thought ran through her head, a pair of heads popped out of the surface of the water and her heart skipped a beat as Will swam towards the boat, carrying Jack on his shoulder. Elizabeth's face lit with jubilation as she stretched her arms out. Once they were near the rowboat, Will's father helped Elizabeth and in a matter of time, both men were safely inside the boat. Elizabeth cradled Jack's cold dripping body next to her own, and caressed his cheek as she gave him small kisses of warmth. He coughed up some water and then moaned. His hand reached for the back of his head and then he shook his face and scrunched it in torment.

"Ow… what the bloody hell… what happened?"

He shivered as Elizabeth sat him straight. He took sharp breaths of air and squirmed as Elizabeth pushed the hair out of his face. Will looked away from them, and kept rowing along with his father. The gray sky above them was clearing up and a tiny orange glow dimmed on the water's horizon. Jack sat up for himself and then looked around in shock.

"What? Where is that beast of a ship? Is it gone? Am I … free?"

He looked down at his palm and his eyes widened along with his entire face as his fingers traced the smooth white skin. The black hole of ink was no longer there and his teeth shined as he smiled victoriously.

Elizabeth merely laughed as she watched him concentrate on his body. Once she deemed him fit to take care of himself, she scooted over towards Will. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Seems like Jack is back to his old self now."

She laughed and nodded, looking down at her lap and then back into Will's face. Her smile softened and then she swallowed before responding.

"Thank you Will, for saving his life."

He sighed and nodded his head to the side as he rowed the oars into the steady flow of waves.

"It was only a small price of the debt I owe you Elizabeth."

She was about to speak, when Will continued.

"And it is all that I could do to make sure your happiness stays as it should always be."

Elizabeth closed her mouth and nodded silently, the warmth radiating in both of their eyes. Suddenly she felt Jack's body hunched over hers and the scratching of his beard against her skin. She laughed heartily as his arms wrapped around her and she fell back to her original seat. Will saw the joy inside of her, and he knew it had been the right choice. Elizabeth pulled away from Jack's embrace and then sighed contently. He smirked and then raised his arms out to the open sea.

"We have prevailed against all odds! We have defeated the undefeatable! We are the pirates who command the seas, and countless will give us their plentiful bounty!"

Even Will was able to smile at Jack's ranting praise for themselves. His endless capacity to humor and entertain was somehow the key to everything, to their entire journey. Elizabeth laughed merrily and rested her head on his shoulder as the sunlight grew and reflected itself onto the cascading aqua green water. The clouds parted and in the distance, an island of land appeared.

"Land ho! It seems as if fortune is on our side Lizzie! Here, give me an oar and soon we will feed ourselves on the wonderful tropical bearings the islands stores for us!"

She let him pass, and then Elizabeth smiled, watching Will roll his eyes as Jack took up an oar. He winced and smiled shyly as Jack ranted on about their supposed battle. The cause of their escape wasn't partially known to the men in the boat, but Elizabeth knew that she couldn't bear to retell the story of Davy Jones's personal demise. It was too full of loss and ache for her to express in words. Elizabeth took a deep breath and raised her shoulders to her ears, and then let them fall back down. She looked out onto the water and then saw her pleasing reflection, full of fulfillment and truth shining in her eyes. She laughed and nodded to herself; perhaps that bloody compass knew it would end like this all along. Or maybe it was something she needed to find for herself. It was the pure joy and happiness of finally understanding that no one else was going to decide how she would live, whether it was with the reserved gentle man society molded for her or the boisterous, self-dignifying man of her dreams.

And she knew all of this from just one look into Jack's buoyant and serene face.

_-THE END-_

* * *

**A/N:** What can I say? The time I spent writing this was just such an amazing experience, and hearing the feedback from all of you was just the icing on the cake. I'm so thankful that I could write this for your enjoyment, and that it didn't suck that much lol I appreciate all of your time and dedication, and with a sorrowful note, I must say adieu to all of you after this chapter… I started this fic… almost a week or two after the movie came out and now I have ended it, a week or two before the movie comes out on DVD (everyone go buy it!! Dec. 5!!!!) Am I going to write a sequel? No. How about another Sparrabeth fic? Probably not. I know I didn't get the dialogue as good as it could have been, but I tried nevertheless… who knows though? I might write another after the third movie ;D 

All right then, I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you again for reading!!! If you so _desire_ (pun intended) then please do review! All right, thanks so much!!

-Monika-


End file.
